<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stark Contrasts by pinks_ink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713430">Stark Contrasts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinks_ink/pseuds/pinks_ink'>pinks_ink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Black Reader, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinks_ink/pseuds/pinks_ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where you're dating Tony Stark’s son, even though it’s Tony you really want.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stark Contrasts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author’s Note PLEASE READ: Hi, this is my very first published fan fiction, and I wrote it because its so rare to find Tony Smut. Everyone wants him as a dad, while I want him as a daddy. Please give this story a chance, and if there are any grammar errors let me know. I proofread the shit out of this, but there's always the chance that I missed something. When you write something it could make perfect sense to yourself, but zero sense to the next person. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story, I really enjoyed writing it! Also as aforementioned (hope I’m using that word right), this is my first story so go easy on me! I only have room to improve. PLEASE DON'T REPOST MY WORK </p>
<p>Warnings: Smut, cheating, daddy kink, some other shit I already forgot about. :)</p>
<p>Song: The song I listened to while writing this was Kiss it Off Me by Cigarettes After Sex. </p>
<p>Word Count: 7.4K</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Edward James Stark had been dating for a solid six months before you both declared your undying love for one another. Had you known he was lying through his teeth you would have never said those three words. Not even a month after that, you found him in bed with another girl. You see, he was a serial cheater who didn’t know how to keep his dick in his pants. You can’t say you didn’t see this coming though, you weren’t the best at picking them. Edward was not the first, and he would not be the last to break your heart. Blame it on your daddy issues, or maybe blame it on the shit-head men who insist on eating their cake and having it to. Of course he gave you every bullshit excuse in the book to keep you from leaving. “We were really drunk” is what he came up with when you first caught him cheating. “Those are my cousin's”, was what he said when you found a pair of panties that weren’t yours in his penthouse. Your favorite excuse though, was the one where he blamed your all-night study sessions on his latest fuck-up due to the lack of attention you were giving him.</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t know why Edward was still with you, especially since he could have relatively any woman he wanted. Perhaps it was because you were great for his brand; you were a good girl, straight-A student who made everyone around you fall in love. You could charm the pants off of your professors and peers, and you were one of the nicest people anyone would ever meet. It didn’t hurt that you were easy on the eyes either. Above all however, was your modesty and selflessness. You always put others happiness above your own, which made you completely different to Edward’s arrogance and narcism. You and others often questioned how you even fell for him. You had a theory that he only dated you, because you were what the other guys wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever the reason he chose to stay, could not matter any less than it did to you…because the reason you stayed, was because you were hopelessly in love with his dad.</p><p> </p><p>Tony Stark—girl, did God take his time with this one, was a more seasoned, mature version of his son. Don’t get me wrong because he was just as cocky, but in a more attractive way. And the apple didn’t fall far from the tree, because the billionaire playboy had just reached a divorce settlement due to his infidelity. In other words, he was just as much of a piece of shit as his son, the only difference was that he was trying to change. He was older than any of the men you had ever been with, but maybe, like him, you needed a change of pace.</p><p> </p><p>You met Tony seven months into your relationship with Edward. He had hoped if you saw how rich his family was, you would want to stick around. If he knew you were still with him because you wanted to fuck his dad he would have lost his shit. Yea, Edward was the type of guy to throw a bitch-fit if you so much as blinked at a guy in the wrong way, yet he wouldn’t hesitate to fuck a bitch for breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Though Tony had a notorious reputation for being cruel to the women he either slept with or wanted to sleep with, he was good as gold to you. He appreciated your love and passion for your studies and crafts. He thought it was refreshing that you spoke your mind with no fear of repercussions, most people kissed his ass with the hope that he would give them a handout or put in a good word in terms of life-changing opportunities. What he loved most about you, was the faraway look you had when you were thinking. He thought that your carefree spirit was the secret to your beauty.</p><p> </p><p>It was not lost on you that Tony at least felt some of the same feelings towards you that you did to him. You’d be an idiot to not notice the long trips his eyes would take across your body, or the fact that he insisted on doing menial tasks for you that you could easily do for yourself. The sexual tension and flirty conversations with hidden meanings were enough to have the two of you in a bedroom for hours, but you both would never act on your feelings. He didn’t want to hurt his son, and while you couldn’t care less about Edward’s feelings, you didn’t want people to think you were that kind of girl. That being said it really surprised you when he offered for you and Edward to move in with him.</p><p> </p><p>You had known each other for several months now, and up until then you two avoided each other when you could, due to your feelings, but Tony claimed his house was too big for just him since Pepper, Edward’s mom, was now gone. Edward was on board with the idea, because it meant more time to kiss his father’s ass in hopes of him eventually letting him inherit Stark Industries.</p><p> </p><p>“..anyway, I think it’s a good idea.” Tony explained, ripping you out of your daze. We were sitting in his living room drinking coffee and discussing the move. “I have plenty of room, and all I ask is that you pull your own weight. Your mother took the housekeeper along with–" Edward interrupts.</p><p>“Yes dad I know, along with–“ Tony cuts him off.</p><p> </p><p>“Hush Eddy, daddy is speaking. Along with my beloved corgi Jarvis who was like the son I never had”. Edward rolls his eyes, while you stifle a chuckle that earns a glare from Eddy, and a wink from Tony.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway,” Eddy starts, “We think it's a great idea dad, we’ll do it.” You internally groan at his use of we. What the hell does he mean we, you weren’t that out of it to not remember if he had asked you how you felt. There he goes again thinking about himself.</p><p> </p><p>“There you go again thinking about yourself.” Tony mocks, once again pulling you out of your thoughts, as if he could hear them. “You didn’t even ask poor Y/N how she felt about all of this.” He turns his attention to you and starts, “Now I know your university is further away from my place, but I could provide you with a car–“ This time you interrupt.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on Mr. Stark, this is too much. We’re only three months into our lease, I don’t want to impose on you, and you shouldn’t be just giving cars out like its noth–“</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N” Tony starts, holding eye contact with you, “…daddy is speaking”. You felt small because of what he just said, but in a good way. Your panties were getting wetter the longer he looked at you so you broke eye contact. Tony relished in your submissiveness. Eddy, as clueless as always brushed off his dad’s comment and decided it was just another one of his eccentric quirks, but you knew and Tony knew what he was doing. This is why you didn’t think it was a good idea to move in. “And for the one thousandth time, you can call me Tony. Now where was I? Ah, you didn’t let me finish” he continues, “I could provide you with a car, or a driver, as long as you’re comfortable with it. I’ll never do something without running it by you to make sure its okay”. That there was the reason you loved Tony more than you would ever love Edward. Eddy rushed into things with no regards for your feelings, and when you voiced your worries or concerns he’d blame it on you for not telling him or guilt-trip you into just going with it.</p><p> </p><p>Tony took his time with you. He was patient, and he tuned into how you perceived things. He was a real man. And if this was how he was with you now you could only imagine how attentive he would be to your pu—</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we can work something out with your lease. I can continue paying your bills. That way if you guys need an escape away from me to fuck your brains out, its still there”. You cringed at that last part, which didn’t go unnoticed to Tony who was always watching you. You don’t sleep with Edward. Besides the fact that he was a cheater, he never made you cum. He was the type to chase his own nut at the sake of your own. “I really think having young people around here would liven the place up.” Tony finished. “So what do you say kid, you wanna move in so we can have some fun?” Tony asked briefly raising an eyebrow. His hands were clasped together on the table, while his long pointer finger taped his closed fist absentmindedly. His mouth was tucked in a firm smile and his honey brown eyes, which were focused on your Y/E/C ones, were gleaming with hope. You smile back and brace yourself. How could you say no to this?</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Three months had passed since you and Ed moved in with his dad. While your relationship with Edward began to decay more than it already had, the one you had with Tony only blossomed. You became more comfortable around him. The two of you would watch movies together, go grocery shopping with each other, cook, bake and sing embarrassing songs out loud without a care in the world. Your favorite part of your relationship however, was the late night conversations the two of you would have when you couldn’t sleep. They happened more often than sometimes. How in the world could you sleep, when the two of you were in such close proximity.</p><p> </p><p>Naturally, your feelings for each other only grew stronger, which was exactly what you were afraid of. Though the two of you still had Edward to worry about, he never seemed to care about your budding relationship. He was too involved with himself or one of his latest escapades to notice the events unfolding in front of him. And if he did notice, he thought it was innocent. It was just his girlfriend and dad bonding.</p><p> </p><p>Tony and you never discussed how you felt about the other, but it wasn’t hard to figure out that he wanted you just as much as you wanted him. The only thing in your way was his son, but that was about to change since Edward’s ass-kissing began to work. His dad was finally about to give him a feel for how to run the company. This of course meant more responsibilities, more control, and more time away from home. Tony couldn’t take it anymore. Part of him wanted to remain faithful to his son, but the other part couldn’t sleep peacefully knowing you were just a wall away. At least with Eddy being gone, he could see if the two of you could resist each other. He wanted to test himself, and see if he had really changed. And if he hadn’t, at least he would get you out of it. This was a good thing, he would tell himself. While Edward worked hard to prove he was worthy to his dad,Tony would work even harder to prove that he changed by forcing himself to resist you. If only you would make it that easy for him.</p><p> </p><p>You were innocent enough, but that’s what drove him crazy. The way your knee would brush against him when you guys were sitting close watching a movie. Or when you would accidentally tap your foot on his when you sat across from each other at the dinner table. Don’t get him started on the way you’d look away from him, when you realize you said something that may have crossed the line. Anything you did would set him off, and he was beginning to regret sending Edward away.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N”, Tony shouts, trying to find out exactly where you were in the house. It was 2 p.m. and he had just got home from training Eddy. The car he brought you was still in the driveway so he knew you were home. “Y/N, could you come here for a second.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be there in a minute” You shouted back. You had just had a workout, as you usually spent your mornings in his home gym to relieve stress. You jogged into the kitchen where you had heard his voice earlier. Tony heard you bouncing through the hallways, but his focus was on the trash that you failed to take out this morning. “I thought it was your turn to take care of the waste” He states, taking his glasses off before turning his attention to you. “Kid, we had an agree–“ He stops his rant when he realizes your risky attire. You had on a sports bra that accentuated your full breasts perfectly, and your track shorts didn’t leave much to the imagination. Your curly afro sat on your head like a crown, while a few stray pieces fell into your eyes like bangs. Your pecan-tan skin was currently glowing with a sheen of sweat from your previous workout. You looked like the Goddess Aphrodite hand-sculpted you herself.</p><p> </p><p>“I can take care of it now, I’m sorry. I just got a bit distracted” You apologize.</p><p> </p><p>“N-No, I can do it, besides these old bones need the exercise from the walk anyway” Tony stutters, patting his arms and averting his eyes. “You can continue whatever it was you were doing”. He excuses himself from the kitchen, but not without giving you one more lingered glance.</p><p> </p><p>You smile to yourself, knowing you were the reason he was so flustered. Sweaty from your morning activities you decide to grab a shower. You jog upstairs, grab a towel and head into you and Eddy’s shared room to prep. Grabbing your bathroom essentials you quickly get naked, and wrap the towel around yourself. While reading a text, you walk towards the bathroom. Not paying attention to where you were going, you crashed into Tony who was heading in from taking out the trash. The sudden contact was so hard that you had to catch your towel from falling and exposing your naked person.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going” you apologize, but when you look up at him, his expression is blank, only his eyes were a darker shade of brown than his usual soft honey.</p><p> </p><p>A moment passed before he held you upright and patted your shoulders, “Just be more careful next time” he simply states. On that note he walks off towards his room, leaving you alone to be the one who’s flustered this time.</p><hr/><p>About twenty minutes had passed since your little hallway accident. Tony had tried throwing himself into a book, but he couldn’t stop thinking about how soft you felt in his arms for the split second he got to hold you. Being so enthralled in his thoughts, the loud thud and the yelp that followed caused him to jump out of his skin. Immediately running to your aid, he rushed to towards the bathroom to investigate the noise. Flinging the door open, expecting to find you bleeding out on the tub’s floor, he is surprised to see you on top of the counter, eyes wide in terror. The thud came from a fallen bathroom organizer. All of its contents were sprawled across the floor. Tony looked from you, to the mess, then back to you, silently demanding an explanation. “I thought I saw a spider…but it was just a clump of my hair, I’m so sorry” You cried. He looked at you with tired eyes, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. You imagined what he must think of you. How could such a smart girl, be so dumb, you thought. You felt so embarrassed. The circumstances almost made you forget the position you were in. Like before, nothing but a tiny towel to cover your soaking wet body. Tony didn’t know if he believed in God, but if there was one, he was testing him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” he began, “Go put some clothes on, while I clean up this mess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tony I did it, so I should handle this” you try to argue, but like always he cut you off and insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“This is my house, and you’re a guest. Now go do as I said.” He was firm with his words. So you hopped off the counter, and went to do as he said, face and neck hot from the embarrassment you just endured. You just wanted to lock yourself in your room until you gained the courage to face him again. Which is exactly what you did.</p><hr/><p>Hours later, you woke up from a nap and found yourself growing hungry. Figuring that around this time of night Tony would be in his study, you venture downstairs in hopes of finding some food.</p><p> </p><p>After eating, you fix yourself a snack and choose a movie. As of lately living with Tony, made you feel sexually frustrated, so you chose Fifty Shades of Gray thinking nothing of it. Edward would likely not be coming home tonight, since he usually blew off steam with a whore or two after work, and Tony was most likely settled in for the night. You would be all alone with your thoughts and fantasies. That was until Tony plopped himself down on the couch next to you. “Watcha watching?” He teased in a childish manner, eyes glued to the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, Fifty Shades of Gray” you replied, immediately regretting your choice of entertainment. I mean it was a shitty movie, why were you watching it in the first place?</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm interesting. You know believe it or not, I’ve never seen it. Mind if I watch it with you?” He asks, looking at you briefly before back to the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you can watch it, but I was just about to do some cleaning” you answer, standing to your feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding, that can wait. We always watch movies together, besides they’re better with company. Sit down.” He commanded, though he said it in a playful manner, his eyes challenged your own. You sit back down.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should watch something else, this movie is pretty terrible” you suggest.</p><p> </p><p>“Silly girl, I just told you I haven’t seen it. Let me be the judge of that.” He insists.</p><p> </p><p>How the fuck were you supposed to escape this awkward ass situation?</p><p> </p><p><em>“If you were mine, you wouldn’t be able to sit down for a week”</em> Christian declares to Anastasia, before leaning down to take a bite of her toast.</p><p> </p><p>“I like the way this Gray thinks” Tony whispered.</p><p> </p><p>You heard, him but you elected to ignore him. The two of you had tested the waters way too much today.</p><p> </p><p>Shifting in your seat to make yourself more comfortable, your thigh brushes against his warm hand. You slightly jump further away, the gesture making you realize just how close the two of you were. Tony chuckles at your actions. He always loved making you squirm. You think he got off at how worked up you’d get.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s funny?” You challenge, eyeing him because you were getting a little agitated at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing” he simply replies, eyes never leaving the screen. The hand that you brushed against was now hanging over the edge of the couch, he had crossed his legs so that his foot rest on his knee, and there was smug look on the bastard’s face. He looked too comfortable with this shit.</p><p> </p><p>You thought about all of the seats in the room. You even thought about all of the tv’s he had in his house. Why was this smug son-of-a-bitch sitting so close to you after everything that happened today? Did today’s events mean nothing to him? Did it only bother you? Maybe you only imagined that Tony had feelings for you. “Look kitten, I know how sexy I am, but would you mind watching the screen instead of me?” Tony states, finally meeting your gaze. You hadn’t realized you were still staring, so you apologized, fell back in your seat and began browsing apps on your phone to distract yourself from your growing shame.</p><p> </p><p>Fast-forward into the movie, and you guys come across your first sex scene. No matter who you were watching them with, sex scenes always felt uncomfortable to you. You thought of ways to escape the room. You reached into your popcorn bowl, and immediately found your way out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna go and get some more snacks.” You yell, jumping up to remove yourself.</p><p> </p><p>“But there’s plenty of popcorn, how much do you need?” Tony argues, startled from your outburst.</p><p> </p><p>“Well we could always use more, my stomach is like a black void.” You state before taking the half empty bowl, and running towards the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Finally away from him and that wretched movie, you had minute to collect your thoughts. While you act like you’re doing something, you fail to notice the footsteps slowly approaching, “What are you doing to me?” Tony questions, his sudden presence making you jolt away from the task at hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony, you scared me” you sigh, grasping your chest. Thinking about his choice of words, you quirk your eyebrow and ask, “What does that question mean?” You’re genuinely confused about his random interrogation. He was leaning against the doorway on the other side of the kitchen. His gaze was currently fixated on your figure, eyeing you up and down. His dark hair looked like he had just ran a hand through it, and his arms were crossed forcing his muscles to bulge. He pushed himself off of the wall and started towards you slowly, the closer he got the further you backed away.</p><p> </p><p>“It means, why are you running around here half-naked one minute, then acting innocent the next? Hmm? Are you trying to test me?” He accuses.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony, I don’t know what you–"</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t act stupid Y/N.” Tony warns. “You’re a smart girl, and you know what you’re doing”. His voice is raised slightly, and though he isn’t the tallest, his height towers yours at the moment. “Do you know how hard it is to control myself around you? You didn’t make it easy today.” At this point he had you backed in between the kitchen island and himself. He was close enough that you could smell his skin. A mixture of sandalwood and citrus assaulted your nostrils, and sent your mind into a blissful haze. He wasn’t lying, you knew exactly what you were doing. Even if it wasn’t intentional, your body craved him. It was as if the two of you were being pulled by a gravitational force towards each other. You just couldn’t help not being around him.</p><p> </p><p>You stayed silent. Your only form of communication was the look you were giving him. As your doe-like eyes bore into his, your lips quivered with anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid, you shouldn’t look at me like that.” He warned. Straightening himself, to appear more intimidating, he asks, “Now, what do you have to say for yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Daddy” was all that you could say. You swear you didn’t mean to, but your body betrayed your better judgement. Would he believe you if you told him that?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck.” he sighed, before throwing his free self-restraint out of the window. His hands were on your face pulling your lips to his in a fevered manner. He licked your lips begging for entrance, and you immediately obeyed his request. Although his lips were softer than any you’d ever felt, they were rough against you, desperate to show you the months of pent-up sexual tension in one heated session. Without breaking the kiss, he grabbed the area beneath your thighs, and lifted you on the island. You reached your hands up to his hair, to tangle your fingers in the almond strands pulling him closer in the process. You wrapped your legs around his waist to feel his hardening bulge against your entrance. He groaned at the gesture, holding your waist in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled back for air, but it wasn’t long before he attached his lips to your neck. You tried to bite back a moan, but Tony being the arrogant prick he was sensed that, and took it as a challenge. He dug his fingers into your thighs, and slowly dragged them closer to the hem of your shorts tugging at them while simultaneously sucking hard on your neck. This action produced a whole slew of moans from you. Between the burn from the trails his nails made, and the spots he licked on your neck, you were in shambles. You placed one hand on the back of his neck, and used the other to claw at the fabric of his dress shirt. But then, he suddenly stopped.</p><p> </p><p>You opened your eyes to figure out what had distracted him, when you saw he was focused on the phone beside you. It was vibrating and lit up to reveal a notification from a close friend. But the text wasn’t what Tony focused on. It was the lock-screen that Edward made you save of the two of you. Son of a bitch, you thought. Suddenly consumed with guilt, Tony removed your hands from his neck and shoulder. “Sweetheart, we can’t do this. I’m sorry for coming on to you like that” He sighed, upset that he let things get this far.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony please don’t stop, I’ll do anything you want,” You beg, grabbing at his shirt and tightening your legs around his waist “please just stay.” You plead.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe if you were never with my son, we could make this work, but you know that we cant. I’m sorry princess.” He unwraps your legs, and kisses your fingers before bringing your hands down to your sides.</p><p> </p><p>As he walks away, you shout, “I don’t let him touch me.” He stops in his tracks, “You’re the only man I want inside of me. Please don’t go.” You pleaded one last time. It takes every bone in his body not to turn around and take you right there, but he continues walking, grabbing his keys and heading out the door.</p><hr/><p>When he had left, Tony originally planned on going to a bar to drink his problems away, but he just couldn’t start the damn car. He opted on sitting in the driveway for two hours instead. He contemplated going on vacation for a few days to get himself together. Or maybe he could spend his days at the company like Edward did. He even thought about packing you up to run away with him to the Poconos. That way you’d be away from Edward, and away from judgmental eyes. But alas, the best thing to do would be to go inside, talk out your issues, and decide from there. So that’s what he would do.</p><p> </p><p>When he entered the foyer, he immediately noticed the packed luggage in the entryway. It was yours. Oh hell no, he thought, she doesn’t just get to leave.</p><p> </p><p>More determined than before, he marches upstairs ready to confront you and beg you to stay. If anyone was gonna leave, it’d be him since he started the situation. Just before he knocked on your door to speak with you, he stopped due to the faint noises he heard on the other side. Were you already talking to someone? No.</p><p> </p><p>What he heard were needy pants and moans, and what he thought was his own name. Carefully opening the door slightly ajar, he peeked in to see you lying in bed. Your eyes were closed, and you had changed into an over-sized tee. Your hair was sprawled across your pillow, and your hands were busy at their own tasks. You had one underneath your shirt, toying with your nipples, and the other was underneath your panties finger fucking your hole.</p><p> </p><p>This. This was his breaking point. A man could only take so much.</p><p> </p><p>He burst into your room, alarming you so bad you leap out of your skin and sit up on your elbows. He began loosening his tie while he continued his stalk towards. He wasted no time crawling on top of the bed to hover above your face. He placed a hand beside your head to hold himself up, and then he ripped your drenched fingers out of your panties to examine them. Eyeing your slick digits, he pushed them into his mouth and slowly removed them, groaning from the taste. “Is this all for me?” He whispers.</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t answer him because you were still stunned from his unexpected appearance. Growing impatient from your silence, Tony slaps your pussy, causing you to whimper. “When daddy asks you a question, he expects an answer, okay kitten?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes daddy” you choke out in a strangled moan.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, good girl” Tony praises. He grabs your hips , and positions you so that you're face down while your bare legs dangle off of his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“You know Y/N, you’ve been a very bad girl” Tony starts, as he takes off his tie. “Maybe I should teach you a lesson for being such a tease” As he says this, he wraps the fabric around your wrists, tightly securing it. He then proceeds to remove your panties. You can feel his dick getting harder. You squirm, placing your heat over his. “Don’t move.” He commands, before he places a hand on your ass, rubbing circles on it. “Now, be a good girl and count em for me.” Before you could protest, Tony delivers a harsh smack to your left cheek, you try to stifle the squeal that escapes your throat, which just makes him even more aggressive.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking count, and if you hold in another sound, it's only gonna get much worse.” He cautions.</p><p> </p><p>“One” you cry. Smack, “T-two” the second blow was much harder than the last.</p><p> </p><p>Eight smacks later, and you can finally end this torment. “TEN” you cry out, voice shaking, and tears streaming down your face. By the time he got to ten, you were sure he’d left a handprint. Your tears stained the sheets, but he wasn’t done with you yet. He soothes the areas he smacked earlier with his hands. He leans down and begins to place kisses on your throbbing skin. You whine at the feel of warm lips, yearning for more, “I’m sorry about today Tony. Just please…no more teasing.” You beg, already dreading what he has in store.</p><p> </p><p>Tony pauses to respond, “You’ve been saying sorry quite a bit today, kitten. But it’s not gonna work this time.” He soothes, ignoring your pleas.</p><p> </p><p>When he’s done planting kisses, he takes two of his thick fingers to run between your sopping wet lips. He lightly brushes a finger against your clit, causing you to wiggle. “Look at daddy’s girl. So nice and wet, just for me.” He moves you both so that he’s face to face with your ass. “Such a pretty pussy.” he praises, in awe of how beautiful the sight before him is, dick growing harder by the minute. Fed up with waiting, he inserts his tongue into you. You taste even better than he had imagined. You fist the sheets underneath you, crying in bliss. You could feel the hair from his beard ticking the inside of your thighs. That, paired with the thick tongue inside of you, made you a moaning, writhing mess.</p><p> </p><p>He’s biting and sucking on your lips, carefully making sure to collect all of your juices. His tongue occasionally darts between your folds, causing you to yelp and squirm. You can’t help bucking your hips backwards to relieve some of the tension. To focus better on your clit, he reaches one of his arms under your leg, and plants his hand on the area above your ass to hold you steady. He uses the other hand to finger fuck you while his tongue toyed with your clit.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing yourself against his tongue was all that you could do since your hands were still tied, but Tony had a death-grip around your waist now.“Please untie me daddy, please I can’t take this anymore”, you whine, getting overwhelmed from the pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>He comes up for air, and says “Since you asked so nicely princess.”, and with that, he flips you over so that you’re on your back, unties your wrists, then trails kisses down your body until he reaches your pussy again. He was hungry, and you were the only one who could satisfy him.</p><p> </p><p>You tangle your hands in his hair, pull him closer to your mound, and start to grind yourself against his face.You were chasing your orgasm at this point and any kind of friction helped you get closer, but he didn’t seem to mind; it just turned him on even more. Tony begins sucking on your clit like his life depended on it. He used his fingers to stretch you open. First it was just one, then two, and now a third had you feeling full. Unable to stand the pleasure any longer, you began pushing him away. He placed an arm over your waist to restrain you. Still fingering you, he looked up to say, “Stay still. I’m just trying to make you feel good”. You throw your head back in response, moans roaring from your chest.</p><p> </p><p>Even though you were just lying there, the sounds you made, and the way you tasted were setting him off. He wasn’t eating your pussy just to please you, he was doing it to please himself too. He started to hum into you, and the vibrations sent you over the edge. “Tony I’m so close” you cry, as you try to push him away one last time. The feeling was too new and foreign to you, “Fuck daddy, I’m cumming!” you screamed, just before you came all over his face.</p><p> </p><p>He continues licking and sucking to help you ride out your high. Tears were clouding your vision. He finally comes up, meeting your eyes. He sits on his knees in between your legs, and begins to wipe away your tears. “You see the mess you made?” He questions, referring to his wet lips and fingers. You take the long appendages into both hands, and without breaking eye contact, place them in your mouth only to slowly remove them, repeating his actions from earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“What am I gonna do with you?” he says more to himself than to you.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything you want.” You reply.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t say anything, just stares at you in awe. You take advantage of his silence, to get up and meet his level. You both just stare at each other for a moment. He’s the one to make the first move. You two share a slow and passionate kiss. He fights for dominance, and you obey him.</p><p> </p><p>Your hands are placed on his shoulders to steady yourself. He rubs his hands up and down your sides, contemplating whether or not he wants to get rid of your baggy t-shirt. He decides he does. He breaks the kiss to pull the material over your head. He’s instantly met with your perky brown breasts, and the chocolate buds that grace the middle of them. Grabbing your neck to pull you back in for a kiss, he begins palming at your chest. You move away from his lips to attack his neck. You slowly lick a stripe up towards his ear, biting the lobe when you meet it. Tony growls at the gesture, tugging your hair and making you whimper in the process. You continue your endeavors, sucking and biting. You blow cold air over the bruises you make, which drives him crazy. He starts tugging at one of your nipples, and brings his free hand down to play with your clit again. You kiss your way passed his neck, to meet his collarbone. Before you can go any lower, he stops you.</p><p> </p><p>“Not this time princess. Tonight is about you.” He coos, grabbing your chin up to meet your face. “Trust me we’ll have plenty of time for that in the future.” You can’t help the small smile that comes to your face at the mention of this happening again.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at that pretty smile, I can never get enough of that.” He returns a smile to you, and begins unbuttoning his dress shirt. He stands up to pull the fabric off his shoulders, and tosses it to the other side of the room. You crawl over to him, and begin unbuckling his pants. “Impatient are we” he chuckles, cupping your chin. He bites his lip, turned on by how eager you are.</p><p> </p><p>When you finish unbuckling, he pushes you back on the bed to finish releasing himself. His member is bigger than you imagined and you wonder if it will even fit.</p><p> </p><p>“Get over here” he commands. You do as he says. He pulls you to the edge of the bed and lines himself up with your entrance. He teases you both by pushing himself between your folds to gather some lubricate. His head was big, so even that felt a little uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p><br/>When he felt he collected enough wetness, he pulled back so that his tip aligned with your opening. “Do you want me stop?” He asks, sensing your uneasiness.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Keep going” you respond, you’ve wanted this for so long, a little pain wasn’t going to stop you.</p><p> </p><p>He eases his head into you, causing you both to let a string of obscenities. “Fuck, Y/N, you’re so tight.” He growls, hunched over trying to ease the rest of himself in. Your mouth was wide open, and you didn’t breathe out of fear that you were gonna pop. Tears began to well up in your eyes. For one, you hadn’t been fucked in so long it felt like you were a virgin, and two, Tony had the biggest dick you’d ever taken.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart just relax for me” he urges, the veins in his dick were pulsating against the walls of your pussy. He would explode if he didn’t fuck you within the next two minutes. You try to do as he says. He reaches between the two of you, to apply pressure to your clit, which immediately makes you welcome him. He waits for you to adjust to his size. When he feels you clench around him, he pins your hands above your head, and starts to fuck you into the mattress. His strokes start off slow, but hard. He’s rolling his hips into yours, and his grunts and your moans are filling your ears. You shut your eyes, the pleasure beginning to overtake you. Tony reaches between you to pinch your clit. You yelp and fling your eyes open. “Don’t take your eyes off of me baby.”</p><p> </p><p>He picks up the pace, and starts to fuck you faster. His hips are smashing into yours, but he doesn’t take his eyes off of you. “You look so pretty with my cock stuffed inside of you.” He growls, “Who else fucks you like this, hmm?” He questions.</p><p> </p><p>“No one, Tony” you whimper, relishing in his dirty talk.</p><p> </p><p>“Better not be” , he warns before delivering a particularly hard thrust that makes you cry out in pain. “You look so good underneath me. Fuck!” He grunts. “Say my name, princess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tony” you cry, which was apparently the wrong answer because now he’s fucking you at an inhuman speed.</p><p> </p><p>He pinches your clit again, “Silly girl, thats not it. What’s my name?”</p><p> </p><p>“DADDY” you scream.</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl” he grunts, before burying himself into your neck claiming your skin. He doesn’t give a fuck about Edward at this point. He’s fucking you in his son’s bed, and he wouldn’t even care if he caught the two of you right now. That would be his punishment for the way he treated you.</p><p> </p><p>His hand still on your clit, his throbbing dick inside you, and even his bare chest rubbing against your nipples is enough to make you explode. “D-daddy I’m gonna cu-umm.” You stutter, your words slowly becoming incoherent. The pleasure was so intense you couldn’t think straight.</p><p> </p><p>“Cum on Daddy’s cock, baby girl.” He whispers into your ear, sending you over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Tony”, you wailed, when he kept fucking you even after you came. Tony was close too, his thrusts were becoming more inaccurate, and he began to pull out before you stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>“Cum inside of me.” You begged, wrapping yourself around him. “Y/N, we shouldn’t” he argued, cursing himself for being stupid.</p><p> </p><p>“Please cum inside of me Daddy.” You plead, wanting to drown in his hot cum.</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to paint those pretty pink walls white?” He barks. “Yes baby, fill me up” you cry, seriously fucked out now.</p><p> </p><p>After one more thrust, he lets out a sound so animalistic, and spurts his seed into your pussy. All you can feel is his hot cum filling you up, as you both come down from your highs.</p><p> </p><p>Staying put for a moment, he looks down at you, both of you covered in sweat, and tired from tonight’s activities. You both are gasping for air, trying to catch your breath. Tony was usually a man who kept his composure, so to see him before you now, sweat rolling down his body, disheveled hair, gasping for air, completely fucked out, was a memory you hoped to never forget.</p><p> </p><p>He finally decided to remove himself from you, and you instantly missed him. He left the room for a moment, only to return in a pair of sweatpants. He also had a damp washcloth, that he used to clean you with. “Who knew you could be so sweet” you murmur grabbing your t-shirt off the floor to place over your head, before you push yourself under the covers of your bed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. Now I have to kill you.” He replied, making you giggle. He smiles and whispers, “That’s such a sweet sound.” Your cheeks start heating up and you avert your gaze to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t get to be shy now.” He says before crawling into bed next to you. You’re positioned so that your back is against his chest. He wraps his arms around you, and you intertwine your legs with his. He nuzzles his face into your neck, and plants a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you a question?” He asks, while playing with your hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You just did, but I guess that’s not what you meant” you say, earning a nip to the ear. “Ow” you chuckle. “What’s your question, stupid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where were you gonna go?" He asks. "I saw your bags packed downstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was gonna go back to me and Edward's old apartment.”</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>I need to stop paying for that right away</em>’, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“What stopped you?” He pushes, after staying silent for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>“I saw your car in the driveway and I knew you'd try to stop me, so I just went back upstairs until you were gone. I guess I was still pretty horny from earlier.” you admit.</p><p> </p><p>God, did he love this girl.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve wanted this for so long. Don’t ever think about leaving.” he cautions, squeezing you tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too. And I won’t” You assure. Changing the subject, after a minute of comfortable silence, you say, “You know…i’ve never done that before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Done what?” He prods.</p><p> </p><p>“I've never came before.” You confess.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious?” He half yells, making you jump slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yea, not even by myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you mean to tell me, Edward never made you cum? I thought I raised him better than that.” He states dramatically, making you laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you two are completely different.” You say, reminding him.</p><p> </p><p>“One could say, that it's a Stark Contrast.” He jokes, laughing to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Remind me to never fuck a dad again.” You sigh, before turning around to give him one last kiss goodnight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Daddy Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edward Stark realizes the errors of his ways towards the reader, and tries to woo her in order to save their relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So much had changed since your night with Tony. For one, the entire dynamics of your relationship. Long gone were the unsure lovers with unresolved sexual tension. You two were more confident in your affections now, and this made you reach a new level of comfort within each other and within yourselves. Through the eyes of a stranger, the description would be that of an old—in love, married couple. Though he was much older, you were the more mature one. Tony enjoyed doing things just to annoy you. He found your irritation both adorable and sexy. You would get so pouty, and your voice would go up at least three octaves. If he really did his job right, you would end up banging your small fists against his chest, which he thought was the cutest shit in the world. He took pleasure in poking the sides of your stomach, when you were performing tasks that took your attention away from him. “Kitten,” he’d whine when you were entranced in a book, “put that down, and come and play with me.” Then he would lay his head in your lap and talk about absolutely nothing until you noticed him. He only ever drew the line in his endeavors when you were studying. He preferred his head attached to his neck, rather than rolling on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Besides always trying to piss you off, he religiously spoiled you rotten. That extravagant lace pale blue body con dress that you saw in your favorite shop? Better believe you’d find it on your bed the next day after Edward left for work and you were getting ready for classes. He would place expensive Cartier bracelets around your breakfast muffins, and bvlgari necklaces around the necks of gifted stuffed animals. He loved buying you luxurious gifts, ranging from earrings to bags. But besides your pleading for him to stop, he knew you struggled to find ways to hide it. If he happened to notice it, explaining to Edward where you got the money to pay for diamond encrusted rings would prove difficult. You were only able to wear your shiny new gifts when you were out with Tony; he found other ways to spoil you however. There were many days, where you had nothing planned, and he’d surprise you with a day at the spa, or a night on the sky in his private helicopter. If it had been up to him, everyone in the world would know you were his, but he just couldn’t risk being seen with you. Because of this fact, he had to become creative with the ways he treated you. From the rooftop dates in secluded towns to the lavish wine tastings alone in Napa, you had experienced more with Tony than you had in your entire life. When he could arrange bullshit business events for Edward to attend, he gave you bullshit reasons to fly with him to Paris, Italy, Greece, and everywhere in between. While Edward had his trips, the two of you had your own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course you always felt it was too much when he would do all of this. However, no matter how much you begged him to stop spending money on you, he never listened; it was like second nature for him to give you the world and more. He felt it necessary for someone he believed created the moon and stars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most who knew him closely thought he was an asshole. He would often over-talk, dismiss, and challenge others. They always pinpointed on his shortcomings, forgetting that he was a good man in the process. He was a genius billionaire philanthropist, for fuck-sake, who many a time sacrificed his own desires for the wellbeing of others. This is why he always felt guilty. The one thing he kept to himself, the one thing he was not willing to give up, was you, even though you belonged to someone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just wouldn’t give you up though. Tony adored you. When the rest of the world felt like pollution in his lungs, you were his breath of fresh air. He was intoxicated by you. Enamored in your existence. He saw you as perfect which he knew was impossible in a world full of imperfections.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He became obsessed with your hair, curious as to how it could defy gravity some days, then dance on your shoulders the next. He needed to know the secret on why the sun resided in your skin, giving it a mahogany glow, with golden undertones. Your soft full lips, coffee-colored with a tint of pink, were his eternal bliss. It didn’t matter if you smelled of his sex the morning after or if your tired eyes were baggy from a night of studying, he knew you were the most beautiful person he laid eyes on. It was just as simple as that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony wasn’t the only one to change. One could argue you became more bold. Where he showed his love through gifts and adoration, you showed yours through care and touch. “Tony, you’re working too hard. Come to bed now," you’d urge when you’d find him in his study hunched over a stack of papers at his desk. If he had too much on his hands, you would happily take over to help him get done sooner. You were surprisingly stubborn, and would stand firm in your attempts to get him to take care of himself. Though Tony loved annoying you, he hated when you were worried. If he was sick, you’d drop everything to tend to his needs. Whether it was making homemade soup, or driving halfway across town to get a specific type of medicine; you would do it for him no hesitation. It got the point that whenever he wasn’t feeling well, he tried to hide it. In a way being ill made him feel insecure and old. You couldn’t give a shit about those silly worries of his though, because if he needed to be taken care of, that’s what would happen. When nameless idiots over the internet spoke bad on his name, you were the first to draw your sword to defend him. You could never tell him that, but the screen name Tonysbitch99 wasn’t really fooling anyone; how could it when the anonymous face behind the name would say exactly what you would? To you, your love felt minuscule in comparison to his. It’s the reason you hated when he spoiled you. Tony however, appreciated your gestures, and felt that he was the one that was lacking. In reality your love language complemented each other perfectly. His love for you was loud and vocal, whereas yours moved silently. He needed you to ground him, while you needed him to drown out any shadow of a doubt that his actions were genuine. Besides, what could you possibly do for a man that had everything in the world?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Among other things that were now different was the constant sex. You two fucked like rabbits. He once cleared out an entire store just so he could fuck you in your dressing room. Your favorite times were when he didn’t clear the store at all. “Daddy, someone might hear us” you’d moan into his skin while he thrusted into you against a wall. “I want them to.” He would counter, before picking up the pace to build your reaction. On the way home from dining out, you would often ride him in the backseat of his car, the two of you clawing at each others skin desperate to get closer. When you just couldn’t wait to get home from your outings, he would start fingering you underneath the restaurant table while whispering sweet-nothings into your ear; this usually resulted into you getting dragged to the nearest bathroom stall. On nights where Edward was home, he would come up with any excuse to get you alone so he could bury himself into you. The two of you were playing a dangerous game, but Tony was an addict and he didn’t plan on stopping any time soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps the person to change the most though, was Edward. Whether it was because he learned to work hard for the things he desired in life, or the fact that said things could be taken away from him in an instant, he was changing. Most importantly, he saw that you were changing. Tony and you may have thought him to be a self-absorbed idiot, but he saw the fading love marks that littered your neck. He saw the expensive shopping bags filled with shoes and high-end lace, carefully tucked away in your shared closet as if it was meant to be hidden. The new housekeeper bought your hand-stitched lingerie in with the laundry, smiling to him relishing in how lucky he was. But you didn’t wear that for him. He saw the way you bounced around without a care in the world, even though he had not done right by you for the entirety of your relationship. Who was all of this for? Whose texts were you chuckling at while you laid in bed so late at night? Whose scent was embedded in your bedroom sheets? Whose hickeys bruised the surface of your skin? Who was all of this for?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was true that he was somewhat of a different man now. Edward in the past would have accused you of being the biggest slut in the world. This Edward however, knew that he had no room for anger. He had absolutely no room for judgement. He had cheated on you since the genesis of it all. That didn’t change the fact that he loved you. He meant it when he said you were his forever girl, and that you were the best thing to ever happen to him. How could he be so foolish and let you give his love away?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad,” he started, looking up to observe the older man. He and Tony were currently sitting opposite in their breakfast nook. Tony with his legs folded, newspaper in hand, orange juice in the other, hadn’t even looked up to acknowledge him. All that could be heard was a barely audible “Hmm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think maybe I need some time off from the company” He stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Expecting his father to just be okay with that, he was slightly taken aback when Tony replied, “Why is that?” briefly meeting his eyes before returning to the words on his paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, its actually about Y/N” at this, he had his full attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong with Y/N? Is she sick?” Slight panic dripping in his words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well no but…” he began, trying to find the words to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But what Edward? Use your words, kid!” He demanded, tone a few notes away from a shout. He saw the surprise in his son’s face, so he straightened himself and said “Sorry. It's just you know how close we are. She’s my best friend.” He wanted to say you were his girlfriend, but best friend reigned true as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” Edward began again “Our relationship is in shambles. I’m pretty sure she’s cheating on me and I don’t want to lose her. She might be the only woman who’s gonna put up with my shit. And I know she’s genuine because she doesn’t ask for my money. I feel like if I’m here more, I have a chance of rekindling our connection” Edward stated, confiding in his father, hoping to find some sense of relief. He hadn’t realized how hurt he was. Is this how he made you feel? Tony almost felt guilty. But protectiveness over you soon clouded his sense of remorse. Who was he to try and take you away from him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He examined his son. The younger boy looked like he hit copy paste on his mother’s genes. They shared the same facial features, down to her high cheek bones, only Edward had raven black hair and dark brown eyes. He was more compared to Robert Pattinson than he was to his own father, even though he looked nothing like either of them. Man, genes were a funny thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony thought about his words. It was true that you were humble and any other woman with an ounce of self-respect would have hit the door running the minute they found out how sleazy Edward had been. You almost did, until you met his father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He put down his newspaper, turned to Edward and took in a sharp breath before saying, “She is taken care of, so you have nothing to worry about. There isn’t any unknown man coming in from off the street sniffing around your woman.” Tony chose his words carefully. They were cautiously crafted so that he technically told the truth. He was many things, but he hated to be called a liar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He read the uncertainty in Edward’s face, then continued his case. In all honesty, Ed, you know I need you at your desk. You wanted this, are you really gonna let your insecurities get in the way of that? If so, maybe I should find someone better to take your—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quickly interrupting his rambles, “No dad, listen. I don’t want to give up my seat. I’ll just have to find some other way to solve our issues.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly what issues do you have?” Tony pressed, eyebrows knitting together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t ask me how I know, but she’s cheating on me. I’m sure of it.” He confirmed, staring blankly into his father’s eyes. What does know? Tony thought to himself. Does he know it’s me? “Besides why are you getting so defensive?” Edward challenged. “It almost sounds as if you’re mad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just I know what kind of girl she is.” He defended, throwing his hands up and sitting back in his seat a bit. “She wouldn’t cheat on the man she loves. And I’m sure she cares about what you think.” Taking in his words after a moment, Edward chuckled to himself. His dad was right, you had to care about him. Why else would you still be here despite how much he had put you through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks dad. I think I was worried about nothing for a second there.” In the back of his mind, he still knew you were sleeping around, but now he was certain that it was all done as a cry for help. You just wanted his attention. He felt silly. He smiled to himself, then to his father. Tony returned a weak smile; the rest of his face couldn’t fake the empty sentiment. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, you came in to distract them. You came bounding down the staircase on your way to make some breakfast before your trek to school. Both of the men instantly averted their attention away from each other, to instead lay it onto you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a cool fall day, so you were wearing a cropped white turtleneck that you paired with a pleated floral skirt. Long tan thigh high boots hugged your brown legs in just the right way, and you wore a simple (but expensive) necklace that Tony purchased for you. You used to care, but now you thought nothing of it since you knew Edward never paid any attention to you. Today happened to be one of those days that you were wrong. While Edward silently fumed over your choice of jewelry, Tony thought of new ways to violate you. With your consent, of course.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Focused on the iPad in your hands, you failed to notice anyone else in the room until you heard the creak of a wooden chair. Looking up from your device, you were greeted by the men of the house eyeing you meticulously. “Oh sorry. Good morning” you smile, shy from the sudden attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning sweetheart” “–Morning babe.” Tony and Edward say simultaneously, surprising each other, and surprising you. As they say it, their necks snap towards each other for just a second and their expressions match; furrowed brows and clenched jaws. Your eyes widen for a second before you continue on with your business.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before swallowing the awkward silence, Tony begins, “You’re down here pretty early. Do you have something important to do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t have anything planned, I just wanted to wake up early to get some things done before class.” You returned, searching the cupboards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon hearing your plans to do nothing, Edward sparked up an idea. He cleared his throat, and rose from his seat to hesitantly trudge over to you. At the moment, you were standing on your toes trying to reach your favorite coffee mug in the top of the cupboard. Tony always placed it there to watch you struggle, just like he was doing right now. While taking pleasure in how cute you looked bouncing up and down, he hadn’t noticed Edward leave from his seat until he blocked his view. He shadowed your form to place a hand over yours bringing down your mug. Slightly startled, by his touch, you dropped it. It fell into his hand before it could shatter on the floor. “I’m sorry for scaring you.” He chortled, turning his lips into his famous sexy grin. It did nothing but repulse you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Its fine.” As you take your mug and turn away from him to pour your coffee, Edward wraps his hands around your hips to turn your body towards him. You were now facing Tony, but even if you weren’t you would be able to sense the daggers he was throwing into Edward’s back. His orange juice glass was on the verge of shattering, and the wood on the table threatened to splinter his fingers, from the grip he had on it. He wasn’t supposed to touch you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I was thinking” Edward began, dragging his thoughts out. “Since you don’t have any plans, I’m taking you out tonight.” You mentally cursed yourself for going into detail about your day in front of him. Mouth agape in utter disgust, you were at a loss for words. Tony could think of a few he wanted to say; however, he stayed silent. Edward took your silence as surprise. In his eyes, you were happy to finally be spending some time with him. Everyone just stared at each other. Edward at you, you at Edward, and Tony back and forth between the both of you. “I can tell you’re happy.” His hands began to roam up and down your sides as he spoke. He drew a line up your spine, and pressed his lips to your ear before whispering, “Make sure to wear something sexy—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Edward sweetie, as the boss, don’t you think you should be at work bright and early.” Tony advised. Saving both you, and Edward. He worked very hard to ensure his words didn’t fall through gritted teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without taking his eyes off of you, Edward rolled them and smirked at you, as if you too were frustrated with Tony for cock-blocking. He quickly pecked your lips and went to grab his workbag. Your eyes followed his movement about the room. Just before exiting the house, he turned back to you to say “Be ready at seven” and then he turned the knob to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You, Tony, and silence were all alone together. You didn’t dare look at him, but the side of your face was burning from the glare he had on it. Acting as if nothing happened, you turn back around to prepare for your day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still staring in your direction, it was now Tony’s turn to get up. He leaped from his seat to take long strides towards you. He stopped just short of where you were standing, waiting for you to acknowledge him. You tried to busy your hands with your current task, cracking eggs into a bowl, waiting for him to break the silence; he was waiting for you to do the same. The sound of egg yolks hitting the surface of the bowl, followed by the stirring of a whisk were the only noises to be heard in the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, my love?” You ask after a few moments, the quiet becoming too unbearable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why aren’t you looking at me?” He replied, eyes boring into the side of your head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tony what are you talking about. I’m busy.” You sigh, growing annoyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well fine, if you won’t look me in the eyes, can you at least answer me this? What. The Fuck. Was That?” He asked, soaking his words in drama. He placed his hand flat onto the counter awaiting an answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I honestly don’t know.” You answer truthfully, still whisking your eggs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well did you two make up?” Tony pressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I guess—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well then why did he kiss you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tony, I don’t know wh—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well then why don’t you know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could you let me finish!” You shouted before giving him your undivided attention. Your outburst both surprised and shut him up. “I don’t know why he kissed me. I don’t know why he asked me out on a date. We did not make up, because as usual we don’t say a word to each other. Fucking hell, this has been the first time in a year since we’ve been in the same room for longer than a minute, besides when we’re asleep.” You end your rant with this “All that I know is this, I don’t care. I’m not going on that date because I would rather spend the night with you. To be completely frank, I think I’d rather spend the night in a closet with murderous clowns, than go on a date with your shitty son.” With that, you walk away to aggressively click on the stove to begin cooking your breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” Tony began, only slightly taken aback. “I know he’s shitty, but you didn’t have to say it. He is still my son, so I’m the only one who reserves the right to call him shitty.” He chuckled, leaning opposite to you against the counter, looking down to observe your actions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And to that I say, when you do a piss-poor job at raising a man to respect women, then anyone reserves the right to call them shitty.” You comment, meeting his eyes with a small smile before turning back to your cooking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony smirked at your remark. “Blame his mom, because I’m a total feminist.” He grasped your chin to turn it towards him, bringing his face down to kiss yours before abruptly stopping. He took a paper towel from the bar, and began wiping your lips, earning a glare from you, that soon turned into a fit of laughter. His smirk only grew wider at his successful attempt to diminish your anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You make me sick.” You roared, calming down from your fit, before wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him in for a deep kiss. When you were ready to let go, Tony wasn’t. Ignoring his needy looks, you turned back around to your task at hand. Like that, the mood changed from light-hearted, to serious in an instant. Unsatisfied, Tony moved from his spot at the counter to wrap his arms around your middle, pulling you flush against his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I could get used to you yelling at me. It really turns me on” he said, rocking from side to side which made you sway in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Babe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm.” He hummed, rubbing a finger down your spine the same way Edward did earlier, only this time instead of chills and shivers, you felt warm tingles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not now.” You warned, already knowing where this was going. He pushed a strand behind your ear to admire your neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why not. Can’t you skip school for just one day?” Tony responds, fanning his lips over your ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ No. No I cannot.” You reply, trying to overlook the kisses he planted against your neckline, and the traveling hands against your curves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then just be a little late.” He said, palming your chest, taking his time to massage the fleshy mounds. You lose your composure as he brings a hand down your sternum to dip underneath your skirt. You both groaned, him at how wet you were, and you at how good his hands felt. “Besides I know you wanna stay a little longer.” His voice was shaky and husky, and he was about to snap, which made your knees like jelly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tony, please.” You were going for stern, but your demands came out in labored pants. You felt his hardened member pressed against your ass and back, and you knew if you didn’t stop him now, there was no way you were leaving the house any time soon. You unfastened his hands from your waist, and pushed him away from you before continuing your cooking. You cleared your throat to say “Maybe later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seemingly defeated, Tony started with a sigh “Fine. No more teasing. But I’m hungry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have time to make you some French toast or pancakes.” You respond, placing your cooked breakfast on a plate and turning the stove off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I’ll have you instead.” He says, before planting one more kiss beneath your ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No thanks love.” You chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wasn’t asking,” he retorted, before hoisting you up by your knees and placing you on the island away from the stove. You laugh in the process, knowing that this was inevitable. Upon sitting you down, his lips were on yours in an instant. Hurried sloppy kisses, covered your mouth and jaw as he explored your body with his fingers. As he traced his the index along your collarbone he realized he found new things to worship every time. His lips were hot and wet on your skin, both burning and soothing everything in their path. Breaking the kiss for just a moment, he brushed passed your shoulder to push everything that was on the kitchen-top’s surface to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re cleaning that up this time.” You exhaled, before grabbing his face to bite his bottom lip, something you knew drove him crazy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck it princess, it’s worth it.” He groaned, before roughly pushing you down, while being careful enough to not injure your head. He reached up your thighs and under your skirt, to pull your panties down your legs and over your boots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me take these off” you suggest, lifting the band to your shoes, but he raised his hand up to stop you, eyeing you through his tousled brown locks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like them on.” He pressed a gentle kiss against your exposed skin, before saying “I’m keeping these by the way.” in reference to your lacy black underwear, before stuffing them in his back pocket. He bent down to pepper love-marks along each leg before lifting your skirt to place a soft kiss against your entrance. There was no time for him to be a tease, so he quickly dived his tongue between your folds, and he began writing his full name into your lips. The name Anthony Edward Stark felt both long and short, as it was being etched into your core. Shocks of what felt like electricity rippled through your spine, as your pussy purred to his beckoning. You were a fucking mess. He let a string of spit fall from his lips and onto yours, before flattening his tongue to gather the mixture, slurping and suckling in the process . Your eyes started to roll to the back of your head, until Tony pinched your clit. This became his favorite signal for you to give him your attention, the jolt always conflicted your pain and pleasure receptors. You loved and hated eye contact. That feeling of vulnerability sent your mind into a frenzy. But Tony refused to let you look away; he was obsessed with the way your face looked when you came undone. He began making the lewdest sounds against your cunt, tonguing it in the same way he’d do your mouth. You made a mess of his face. Your juices were dripping down your folds and in between your cheeks; what his tongue didn’t catch spilled onto the island. With his face buried in your box, his nose would lightly brush your clit, sending you straight into ecstasy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You slightly squeezed around his head, only to have him pry your legs open. His tongue fucked your hole, making you clench around it. You were already so close, but Tony wanted this to last—that way, you’d be bursting at the seems by the time he was finished with you. “Someone wants to be fucked senseless, doesn’t she?” He asked as he raised up, licking his lips. Smirking down at you, he lifted your sweater up to your chin, in order reveal your happy breasts. He then pulled your bra under them to get a full view of the spread.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dragging you closer to the edge, he massaged his fingers into your pussy, running them through your lips, while watching you squirm underneath his touch. He placed a hand between your thigh, kneading the immediate area with his thumb. He was enjoying the view, but knew that he only had a few minutes left; so, he pulled his pants down, coated his length with the hand he previously used to massage you with, and sunk into you no warning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You took in a sharp breath, tears welling in your eyes and chest rising and falling. As many times as you had been with him, you still weren’t used to his size. “Shit, kitten. I’m sorry, I thought you were ready for me” he swore, grunting at the feel of you. Despite the overwhelming pleasure, he wouldn’t move until you said it was okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the pain subsided pleasure quickly took over. You looked him in his eyes to say “Please wreck me baby.” He crooked his neck to look at you sideways for a second as if to ask ‘are you sure?’, dick twitching inside of it. You were more than sure. Then, before you were able to comprehend he snapped his hips forward, drilling into you at a brutal pace. Your moans and pants turned into screams, and you braced your hands against his abs. He grabbed your wrists to steady himself, so that he could thrust deeper into you. He loved this shit. The way your chest bounced. Your broken moans and cries. Even the expressions you wore, were enough to spur him on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can do this all day!” He growled, relentlessly hammering into you. He thought your tight little cunt was euphoria. At this point you felt like he was in your stomach, threatening to go further. You felt your dam about to break once more, but he was a step ahead of you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat you up and pulled you off the counter, quickly turning you around, ridding you of your orgasm again. Frustrated, you wiggled your ass, and pressed it against him, desperate for his touch. This earned you a harsh slap against the cheek. “Don’t play that game with me, unless you don’t wanna walk for a week” he warned before digging his nails into your skin. Within a second after that, his cock vanished behind your walls, instantly hitting your g-spot. You yelped throwing your hands back to cushion the slaps between his thighs and your own. Tony grabbed them, and like before, used them to pull you back onto him. “No, no princess. Take all of me baby. I want you to feel it all.” He growled, slamming his frustrations into you. The cabinet doors below you were shaking from the impact of your thighs. Your nipples, slid across the cool countertops as Tony stroked in and out you. You laid your head down on the counter, strength leaving you as he rocked you back and forth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To reach a better angle, he grabbed one of your knees, lifting it to lay beside your hip against the counter. He then leaned over, so that your back was against his chest. “This pussy is mine, do you understand?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes daddy.” You whimper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry what was that?” He challenges, grabbing a fistful of curls to yank, lifting you both back up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said yes daddy” you shout, approaching your orgasm once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony roughly grabs your chin to turn it towards him, pressing his forehead against yours. “I can tell you’re close princess. I can feel you getting tighter around me. But good girls always ask before they cum. Beg for it.” He whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You knew he wasn’t joking, but you wore your worried expression on your face. “Don’t be shy kitten. It’s just you and me.” He assured, lightly kissing your lips as he spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please let me cum Tony.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think you deserve to?” He questioned, suddenly ticked off from Edward’s bold gestures earlier. His lips ghosted over yours and he began slowing his moments, to really pound himself into your core. “You’re a filthy little slut for letting another man touch you.” On any other occasion, his words would have pissed you off, but in this moment they just made you wetter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I only want you to touch me daddy, I’m sorry” You whine, throwing your ass back onto his cock, determined to take your orgasm, but wary of the consequences if you do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gripped your neck with one hand, and grabbed a tit with the other. He fondled and massaged the breast, while applying pressure with the hand on your neck. He places his face to the side of yours, chin hairs tickling your cheek.“Do you promise to never let that happen again? Hmm?’” He presses, squeezing your breast and tweaking your nipple. All of this was happening while he was continuing his movements in and out of you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I promise baby, please just let me cum.” You screamed. You were losing your composure, and your vision was becoming blurry from tears. He had denied you one too many times, and you didn’t know if you could hang on any longer. You were pleading with him at this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cum” was all he said, as you coated his dick in your juices. Tony followed you not a second after, shooting his load up, feeling it come oozing down his member. He bit into your shoulder-blade to suppress his moans. You however lets yours come out in an almost embarrassing shriek. You had no shame though, Tony had brung you out of your shell many, many orgasms ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now a sweaty mess, he unsheathed himself, and leaned down to place a kiss on your back before readjusting your sweater and skirt. He then turned to readjust himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you’re gonna hate what I am about to say,” he warned, buckling his belt and bracing himself for your reaction, “but you should go on the date.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, why?” You questioned, turning to face him, confused by his suggestion. Was he tired of this? Was he tired of you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just don’t want this to end. So…to not raise any suspicion, you should go out, and have fun.” He stated before averting his gaze. He clearly didn’t want you to, but he knew you needed to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tony I’m not going.” You stated, fixing your hair and walking away to collect your items for school. “He didn’t even ask me, he told me. So I don’t want to do this.” You pout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trailing behind you slowly, he asked this question “So if he had asked you, would you have been more willing to go.” You were kneeling down to adjust the straps on your school bag at the moment, but you stopped to survey him. His hands were buried in his pockets, and his shoulders were squared. He wasn’t the usual sure of himself cocky man you’d come to know, for a minute he seemed insecure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tony, I wouldn’t want to go period.” You confirmed, raising up to stand at his level. You unplanted his hands from his pockets, and clasped them to your own, stroking his knuckles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sweetheart,” he started. He let go of your hands to so that he could cup your cheeks. “I think you have to baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh.” You loudly scoffed, letting his hands go to walk back into the kitchen and grab your breakfast. Your eggs were cold now, so you searched for an apple and a granola bar instead, as Tony continued his case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen, Edward knows about us. Well, not us specifically, but he knows you’re with someone. Without him, there is relatively no reason for us to continue…us. It would look bad if we still remained close with each other if your relationship with him ended.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tony I’ve been living here for over a year now. I think it would be even weirder if I just cut off ties with you completely” you sneered, violently flinging the refrigerator door open in search for the string cheese. Tony mirrored your movements, and slammed the door back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sweetpea, could you just think about it.” He pleaded, while talking with his hands and peering down at you with his chocolate orbs. Butterflies started to flutter in your stomach, at the new pet name he assigned you. He always tried out different ones for different situations, and this one just happened to fit this one. “We always knew this was a difficult relationship. Even if you guys ended on good terms, dating me right after would not be the greatest idea. At least if you’re with Eddy, we have more time to figure things out. Please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Contemplating his words, you knew he was right. But that didn’t change the fact that you hated it. “Fine. I’ll go on this stupid ass date.” As you said it, the word date was laced in venom, venom that you wished to reserve for Edward’s veins. “How are you okay with all of this though? Whats your secret?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thought about it for a moment, and then replied, “I’m not” before pursing his lips and looking down at his feet. Weirdly enough, you needed to hear that. Knowing that you both were going through this dread together oddly made you feel better. You grabbed his chin to lean in for a passionate kiss. Your taste from earlier still lingered on his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything is going to be fine.” You assured, gazing up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya, I know.” He smiled, before looking down at his watch. “Well not everything, because you’re late for class again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit!” You screeched. He watched as you sprinted through the door after scrambling to grab your stuff, all before he could even blink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, Y/N.” He said to himself, as he waved at your fleeting car.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“How does this one look?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. No. No. That slit is entirely too high!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tony, it’s literally below the knee. And you’re the one that chose it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too much skin. Next.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea well he has seen me naked before so.” You mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that? Yea maybe this whole thing was a bad idea. You were right kid, take it off and we’ll come up with an excuse as to why you couldn’t go.” He was worried. He became worried after the first dress. Though he would never admit it, you knew when he was upset. He would place his glasses on his face and get to talking faster than normal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby, like I said earlier, everything is going to be fine. Trust me.” You assured, as you went to get changed into the 7th dress of the night. 7:00 o’clock was approaching faster than normal. You had been home for a few hours now, so you and Tony mentally prepared yourself. He drew you both a hot bubble bath to calm your nerves, but it didn’t do much for them. As the time got closer, it got harder to convince each other, that this was fine. At the moment, it was your turn to persuade Tony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You came back into the room, in a flirty fit and flare dress. Though the dress was less than a foot away from your ankles, it hugged your curves perfectly. “Hell no. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” He shouted. He had crossed and uncrossed his legs so many times at this point, you thought he’d pull a muscle. He got up to pace the room. You had never seen him worry this much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You met him from across the room, skipping to stand behind him. As you hugged his back, you stood on your tippy toes to press your chin on his shoulder. “Baby,” you cooed, “it might help if you told me exactly what you were afraid of.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m a grown ass man Y/N, there isn’t much that I’m afraid of.” He retorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aware of the sudden attitude, you reply “Fine, maybe afraid is the wrong word. Let’s say nervous. What’s got you so anxious?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He placed his hands on top of yours before sighing, “I don’t want him to steal your heart. But I also don’t want my son to be hurt. I really don’t want to lose you, but I also feel like I am being selfish towards you both.” He turned around after making his last point, entangling your fingers together. “Most of all, I don’t wanna lose you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You placed your head on his chest and chuckled, the gesture sending small vibrations through him.“You said ‘I don’t wanna lose you’ like three times already.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I don’t. And you know what, who gives a fuck about me being selfish. I am that way when it comes to you. And don’t I get to be?” He asked the question more to himself than to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes pumpkin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. I mean, I’ve failed him as a parent you know? If he doesn’t have the decency to appreciate someone as wonderful as you, then I have failed him. I don’t know what to do. I usually do, but I just don’t this time.” You had never seen Tony be so vulnerable before. Over the past year, he had seen you in so many compromising situations that would have made any other man run straight for the heels. But you seldom saw him in those same compromising situations. This was new, and while you always liked new, this was scary. You feared, that he saw an end to this before you could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is going to be okay.” That was all you could say. He sighed, and placed a kiss against your forehead before speaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y/N, I’ve been wanting to tell you,—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad! Babe!” You heard Edward yell. You two quickly removed yourself from each other, just before he could make the room. You ran back into your bathroom to slip into another gown. When Edward came in, he was surprised to find his father in his room. “I was looking for you, but I didn’t expect to find you in here.” He began changing out of his work clothes, to freshen up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well yea, she asked me to help her pick a dress.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope you helped me out here. I’m trying to get laid tonight.” He admitted, winking at his dad. Tony just stared at him blankly. Taking his expression as disapproval for his choice of word, he awkwardly laughed, “Oh come on dad, don’t get stiff on me now, you know you taught me everything I know.” He began changing into his date attire, before realizing something was missing. He went to look in your shared bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Attempting to walk in, the door was immediately slammed back into his face. He was embarrassed that it happened in front of Tony, who was currently chuckling on your bedroom couch. Regaining his cool, he knocked on the door. “Babe, I need to get in for a sec.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m in here.” You replied, with short words and short tones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea babe, I know you’re in there, the thing is I need to be in there too.” He was annoyed, but you were already pissed about going out with him. Especially since he interrupted his dad from earlier. What was he gonna say? You thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you’re gonna have to fucking wait Edward.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen, if this is about your dress, I’m gonna be happy with whatever you put on for me okay?” He assured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Edward. This is about me not wanting you to see me naked.” You corrected. “Now you could either wait, or forget about the entire date.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I guess that means you’re not getting laid tonight.” Tony teased, fighting the shit-eating grin, that threatened to plaster his face. It got harder when Edward looked at him with the biggest death-glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why does the bastard seem happy about that? he thought to himself. “Whatever. There’s always next time.” He stated matter-of-factly, not noticing the joy that left his father’s eyes. “Do you have any cologne that I can borrow?” He was still annoyed but it was fleeting. You two were not going to ruin his night. He would have you by the end of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, yea I left it in the downstairs bathroom, follow me.” Edward found it hard to read Tony at the moment. As mentioned before, the older man rarely lost his composure. Those closest to him, knew his ticks, but by no means were Tony and Edward close. Father and son, maybe, but they would never be friends. Edward always took to his mother, listening to the poison she spewed in his ears from the time he was old enough to understand. To him, Tony was a terrifying, self-entitled, know-it-all, who never granted mercy tho anyone, even those he loved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Up until recently, he saw that that wasn’t true, or if it had been it was in the past now. As he followed him down the staircase, they reached the bathroom where the cologne resided. Tony, trying to play nice, handed Edward a tiny glass bottle. The bottle itself probably cost over a thousand dollars, what did that say about the tawny brown liquid inside. “Thanks man.” Was all he said, as he carelessly took it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, you be careful with that! It cost more than your entire outfit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He spritzed the liquid onto his collar and wrists before speaking “This smells really good. What is this again? I feel like I’ve smelled this before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Forget about the damn cologne Edward. We need to talk about Y/N.” His demeanor turned serious, as he addressed you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is there to talk about?” He questioned, tousling with his hair in the mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s fragile right now, and I just don’t think you should force yourself onto her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah, woah, woah. I’m not a rapist.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’t not what I’m saying at all. The very fact that’s the first thing your mind jumped to, is alarming to say the least. Whatever, anyway, I’m saying that you can be a little aggressive with your approach. She doesn’t appreciate your selfish nature.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Selfish? Did she tell you that?” He stopped with his hair and eyed him through the mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All that I am saying is that you may win more points with her, if you ask her about what she wants.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad, you just let her call me selfish? I am your son, shouldn’t you care more about what I think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You literally just proved her point. And shouldn’t you want to be more attentive to your girlfriend’s needs?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you two so close? Don’t you think that’s a little weird?” He inspected his father skeptically. He turned around to slowly look him up and down before continuing “Whose side are you on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony stood firm. He made sure to show no sign of weakness. “I’m on her’s.” His eyes burned a hole through Edward, and the younger boy bit back his anger to cower his head away from his father’s menacing look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go, before I change my mind.” They both perked their heads up to look at you standing through the bathroom’s doorway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were wearing a silk mauve spaghetti-string top, paired with pearl colored high-waisted wide-leg dress pants; those were held together by a simple Gucci belt. A chic baggy blazer that matched the pants graced your arms, and three-tier pearl earrings dangled from your lobes. Your perfectly manicured tan nails clutched a large white wristlet against your person. You sported a curly shoulder-length bob, and your makeup was done natural. On your feet were a pair of costly looking suede heels whose color resembled your top; their points were so sharp they could puncture skin. You looked more ready for a business meeting, than a date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow babe” Edward started, eyeing you in detail. “You look great, but I thought you were gonna wear something a bit more comfortable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well Edward, you said you would be happy with whatever I chose.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean I am but—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look amazing.” Tony interjected, eyeing you a little too long for Edward’s liking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean don’t act so surprised” You respond feeling shy all of a sudden. You broke eye contact to bite your bottom lip and examine your feet. How could your stomach still swarm and your face still heat up after all this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cleared his throat before saying, “Right well, you guys have a date to attend. I hope you have fun” He turned to Edward to adjust his collar, “But not too much fun.” He left it at that for a moment before adding, “Because ya know, I’m too pretty to be a granddad right now.” He patted his chest and turned him so that he could push him out of the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stopped you before you could follow, to say in a hushed tone, “You look beautiful. Hurry back please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll try. Don’t worry.” You gave him a small smile, before turning to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabbed your hand to whip you around and slam the door. He pressed you against it, hands on either side of your head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tony what the fuc—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Say the word and we can call it off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby, at this point it’s too late. He’d know something is up if we did that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think I give a flying fuck what he thinks. Come on just say the word.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tony, I am going. We won’t be long. So don’t worry.” You grabbed his cheeks to peck his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He released his hands from their spot on the door and reopened it to a confused Edward. “Sorry.” He directed towards him. “It looked like she had a gaping hole in her side. Couldn’t let it ruin your date.” He was always a terrible liar, and as he said it, he watched your retreating movements to the vehicle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks for looking out,” Edward said sarcastically before following your steps. He tried to open it for you, but you ensured that you could open the door yourself in a cold manner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you got into the car, you prepped yourself for the long night before you. If you had looked back at Tony’s expression, you may have never left with Eddy.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Shit. You thought, as you pulled up to the restaurant. Of course it had to be one that you and Tony frequented a lot. Every time they saw him, they called you both by name. You should have known something was up when the drive took an hour outside the city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eddy, why don’t we go somewhere else.” You say as you slide down in your seat. “This place looks expensive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to try this. I’ll take care of the bill.” He was being short with you now. It was due to the lack of communication during the entire drive. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t get more than two words out of you. You almost felt bad, but that diminished when you saw him shamelessly checking out a girl who was passing by your car. You didn’t even care about it, you were just annoyed that he did it in your presence even though it was his idea to take you out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine.” You retort, unbuckling your seatbelt to beat him inside. You felt that if you got in before him, you could warn the staff not to mention Tony, or your being there before. Too bad Edward’s legs were way longer than yours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Slow down, I’m the one who made the reservations.” He ran up to walk beside you. He sensed you sense him checking the other woman out, and took your sudden mood shift as jealousy. “Don’t worry baby, she wasn’t even that pretty.” He snaked an arm around your waist, which made you recoil away. He opened the glass doors for you, and you were immediately embraced with the familiar smell of French cuisine. The ambiance was soft and warm, and the lights were dim as golds and yellows lay in the scenery. Being here without Tony wasn’t the best, but at least you felt somewhat at home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the two of you approached the maître d’s desk, the jolly man lit up at the sight of you. Samuel was the sweetest, and sassiest person you had ever come to know. The fact that he could be both was why you loved him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww ma cherré! C'est si gentil à vous de nous rejoindre ce soir!” Samuel exclaimed. He was elated to see you since it had been a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tu m'as manqué Samuel!” You were happy to see him as well and expressed how much you missed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You two know each other?” Edward inserted, causing Samuel to whip his head his way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well no. I just read his name tag.” You said nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Qui est-ce?” Samuel asked, trying to figure out who Edward was. He was currently sizing him up. This wasn’t his precious Tony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did he say? I knew I should have gone somewhere, where they speak English” Edward complained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Samuel mumbled something about Edward being an entitled prick, which made it hard for you to suppress a smile. “He asked what was the reservation name under.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahh, it’s under Stark! I am the one who called ahead 3 hours ago!” Edward shouted, like the asshat he is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Monsieur, I understand English. I’m from New York.” Samuel stated with an attitude. “However speaking French helps set the tone for this environment. Also, if you yell at a person who you presume to speak a different language, it makes you look like an obnoxious prick.” You couldn’t suppress your smile this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it customary to speak like that to your guests like that too?” Edward challenged, making both you and Samuel’s smile falter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Non monsieur.” He replied, the confidence from before had left now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea I didn’t think so. I would like you and your staff to speak English to me for the rest of the night.” He informed, a menacing smirk playing on his face. “I should see that you take care of those who give you service.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes sir. Allow me to lead you to your table.” You tugged on the cuffs of his jacket to look at him with sorry eyes. “ Ahh Mrs. Y/L/N, will you be taking your usual spot on the roof—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You looked at him with wide eyes before you said “Monsieur!” You shouted. You guys had stopped, “Could you show me to the restroom! I am sorry I cannot hold my bladder any longer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you already know—” Samuel you idiot! You thought to yourself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Restroom please!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay okay, just a minute!” Your outbursts were out of character, so he was just now realizing something was wrong. “You can sit here sir. Right this way ma’am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you two got out of earshot, that’s when you tackled him with a hug. “I am so sorry he treated you like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not your fault, my dear. But who is that son-of-a-bitch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You rolled your eyes and scoffed before saying, “That’s Tony’s son. We're dating.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait! No what happened with you and Tony!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing, we are fine…we just met at the wrong time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahh, does he know that you are dating his son?” You basically just told Samuel that you were dating two people who were blood-related, and he didn’t bat an eye-lash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course he knows! Edward doesn’t though, so if it isn’t too much to ask, please tell everyone to act as if they never met me. I would really appreciate it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything for my favorite girl!" He winked at you. "You sneaky bitch. Can't believe you kept this from me.” He said to you before leading you back to your table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sat down in the booth and let your blazer fall from your arms. All of a sudden you felt nervous, but determined to play nice. Edward’s irritation took on a new level, and you forgot that you were supposed to be “rekindling” your relationship. All you had done this entire evening was make it worse. You almost forgot how to talk to him, being alone only made things worse. He was sitting opposite to you, examining his menu. And when he spoke it was cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I took the liberty to order us some drinks while you were off talking with the servers.” His eyes hadn’t left his menu. Maybe he was trying to decipher the french.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t drink anymore.” You declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So much has changed about you. Like you speak French now, when did that happen.” His voice was like liquid turned into stone. Hard but smooth at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I took an online class.” You lied. Tony was the one to teach you. “I have an internship in Paris that requires me to learn it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does that internship pay you ahead of time?” He glanced up from his menu to meet your gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It doesn’t pay me at all.” Your brows furrowed. Where was he going with this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. You know I just thought it did, since you can afford Gucci, and what is that?” He asked referring to your wristlet “That’s a Valentino right? Oh and let’s not forget the Louboutin’s on your feet!” He was losing his cool now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eddy you’re gonna cause a scene. Lower your voice.” You hiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fortunately your waitress came over to distract him for a second. “Bonjour, je m'appelle Elise. Je serais heureux de te servir ce soir.” You knew Elise, but you had to act as if you didn’t. You hoped that when she looked away from her notepad, she wouldn’t recognize you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“English please. I already told your host this.” He was already an ass, but now he was being plain rude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The peppy red-head looked up from her notes to examine him. Her doe-like eyes wide in terror that quickly turned into joy upon noticing you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y/N! It’s so nice to see you!” She looked around for a second before looking back to you, “Where is Mr Stark?” You held your breath at the mention of Tony. I guess Samual hadn’t warned Elise yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am Mr. Stark.” Edward rudely inserted. You were relieved he didn’t realize the error, until he spoke again “Look. We’re not ready to order yet. So why don’t you come back later. Fuck off” He waved his hand in a dismissive behavior, before turning back to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You watched the girl bow her head before quickly retreating.“Why do you have to be such a fucking dick?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Do you think I hurt your little friend’s feelings? Why did you act like you’ve never been here before.” His nostrils began to flare, as he sat up from his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I haven’t—.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t fucking bullshit me Y/N. I heard him ask you about your usual spot on the roof. You must think I am an idiot.” He snarled. “I asked about it before reserving the restaurant. My point is that I know it costs more than your tiny bank account could hold. So what, did you plan on freeloading off of me and my dad, while your sugar daddy treats you like a princess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t speak to me like this.” You state through gritted teeth. Your eyes were starting to water from his interrogation, but you wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing you cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who pays for it? Hmm? Is it the same person who put those hickeys on your chest? Or is it the person who bought you that cheap ass bracelet.” Before you knew he grabbed your wrist to snatch off the Cartier bracelet Tony got you for valentine’s day. It meant the world to you, since he had the words ‘My heart belongs to you, T.S.’ engraved inside it. You watched the diamonds bounce and clatter on to the hard-wood floor. Rolling under feet and nearby tables. People were starting to look over, but you didn’t care. You also didn’t care about the tears that spilled from your eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edward sat back in his chair, and rubbed a hand through his hair while eyeing your tears. He coldly mocked these next words “What’s wrong? Can’t he afford to buy you a new one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea.” You said, voice shaking, while your eyes remained on the floor. You turned back to him to say, “Maybe if I fuck him good enough, he’ll get me an even prettier one.” His hands began to shake as you watched him go red in the face. He balled his palms into fists, knuckles turning white; a sharp contrast to his crimson fingers. He unexpectedly slammed them on the table, causing you to jump, and the conversations around you to cease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well maybe he should give you a ride back home while he’s at it, you fucking bitch!” He shouted, spit flying from his mouth. He got up to storm out of the door, pushing passed Elise who was coming back with your drinks. He left you embarrassed, without a way home, and alone. Oddly enough, you weren’t crying because of Edward. You were crying because you felt like you failed Tony.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>You arrived home over four hours later, after hailing a taxi. You would have been home sooner, if you didn’t spend the night with Elise, Samuel, and the rest of the staff, insisting on helping them close. You partly helped to make up for the scene you and Edward had caused, and you also wanted to give Edward enough time to get home and go to bed. From the looks of it, he had made it there in just a little under an hour, because that’s when Tony started lighting your phone up. You srayed longer to wait for him to fall asleep as well. You were an even bigger idiot than Edward if you thought he would be asleep before you made it home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was sitting on the staircase when you unlocked the door to come in. “Are you okay?” He asked, leaping up to stand before you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes I’m good.” You replied, tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. Because I am fucking livid.” He said in a frantic tone. “What’s wrong with your phone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing. Where’s Edward?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s asleep. So why didn’t you answer you phone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It died.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was that before, or after you turned it off? Because I know for a fact that’s what you did. That’s always your excuse when you don’t want to talk to someone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we not do this tonight.” He grabbed your shoulders and bent down so that he could look you in your eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would prefer it if we did this now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well it’s not about what you fucking want all the time,” You snapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey. That’s not fair.” Hurt was plastered on every inch of his face. You saw it, so you began to apologize.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Your voice cracked, and you were about to cry again. “I can’t do this anymore. I can’t live in this house with him anymore. I can’t live this lie any more.” The tears spilled, and you couldn’t tell who was more hurt at this point, you or Tony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled you into his chest, which muffled your sobs. “What am I supposed to say, when you get like this? I can’t bear seeing you cry, princess. What do I do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just hold me. Don’t let me go.” You mewled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled back to wipe away your tears with the backs of his thumb. “Now when have you ever known me to do something stupid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everyday.” You laugh. He tapped your nose and gave it a quick kiss, while still cupping your cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, well besides then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never.” You whispered. He stared into your eyes lovingly. You two stayed mesmerized in each other for longer than usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, Y/N. I guess that goes without saying, but I thought you should know.” He confessed. Believe it or not, it was the first time. The two of you never had to say it, because you just felt it. Just knowing it, still wouldn’t beat hearing the actual words though. He had just made it fact in your heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speaking of your heart, it was beating faster than a hummingbird’s wings, threatening to leap from your chest at any given moment. The butterflies he gifted you quickly turned into elephants, that threatened to trample your insides, and replace the remains with Peruvian lilies. Your cheeks were now hot to the touch, and your mouth searched for words that came out in random incoherent spouts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony, suddenly overcome with unsureness started with, “Maybe this wasn’t the right time to—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” You shouted, “I love you too.” You cried, smiling before you stood on your toes to wrap your arms around him. His arms dropped to your sides, and he pulled you in, latching his mouth on yours. This kiss was different from the rest. They all felt good, but this one felt better than them all combined. Taking in all of you, your scent, your taste, your feel, he was spoiled. He grabbed at the sides of your face to deepen it, while you grabbed at the back of his neck. You both tried your hardest to get closer, but it may have not even been possible, since there was no space between you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were the first to pull back for air, while Tony still pecked at your lips, stealing wet kisses, that trailed from your mouth to your forehead. He peppered them over your eyelids, nose, and cheeks, desperate to cover every perimeter of the skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You fluttered your eyes open when he was done, smiling up at him though your lashes. His chocolate brown orbs danced with more joy, than you had ever seen, and his pearly whites peered through his goofy grin. He eskimo kissed you, and rest his forehead against yours. You were happier than you had ever been.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You both snapped your necks towards the sound behind you before you heard Edward say “I should have known it was you.” He, like his dad before, sat at the bottom of the staircase watching the both of you. You two were so wrapped up in each other, you didn’t even hear him walk down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like that, your happiness left the chat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mother Knows Best.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Upon finding about you and Tony’s affair, Edward Stark loses it. Pepper Potts steps in to help mediate the situation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, this is chapter three of Stark Contrasts. I really hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure"><p><br/>

  </p>
<p></p></div><p>The concept of silence was made by man. We know this, because the world around us is never truly silent. You could argue differently though, because in this moment it felt like time stood still. You couldn’t even hear the sound of the clock ticking, as it rang loudly throughout the quiet room. Even the sound of your heart beating rapidly against your ribcage, fell on deaf ears. The one thing that was apparent to you however, was the rage behind Edward’s cool facade. Though it didn’t make a physical sound, it screamed louder than any noise had ever made.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You stopped embracing Tony and stepped away from him.  “By all means, please don’t stop on my account.” Edward chuckled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you were asleep.” Tony admitted, as if his thoughts helped the situation. He didn’t say it in an apologetic or shameful way, more so just stating a preconceived notion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would that have made a difference?” Edward questioned, furrowing his brows inquisitively. “You know believe it or not, I felt guilty for leaving my girlfriend all alone in an <em>unfamiliar</em> town.” He stated, turning towards you and putting emphasis on the word unfamiliar. “When I heard your taxi pull up, I decided to come down and make sure you arrived safely. Can’t say I wasn’t surprised to see such a beautiful declaration of love.” He relayed his thoughts and actions as if he was telling a close friend a funny story. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Edward, we—” You start to explain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We?” He interrupts, smile dropping for a second. But as quickly as it disappeared, it was back again. He began shaking his head in disbelief as he repeated the word ‘we’.“So you guys are a ‘we’, now? This is too fucking rich.” He laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His grin was so wide, it almost looked genuine, and had you not known the story behind this reaction, you would of thought his joy made him look even more handsome. Right now, however, all it did was scare you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know. I always thought it was weird how close you guys were.” He confessed, waving his finger in a playful ‘you-got-me’ kind of manner. His voice was sickeningly sweet, and it made your stomach churn. “But I told myself, that it was a good thing my dad liked my girlfriend so much. You know some people can’t say the same. Man was I foolish!” He exclaimed, looking between the two of you. While you gnawed at the inside of your bottom lip and averted your gaze away from Edward in shame, Tony rolled his eyes and scoffed at the display in front of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad tell me” He started again, pausing for a second to meet Tony’s eyes. “This <em>is </em>why you needed me at my desk right? So you could fuck my slut of a girlfriend?” If the words themselves didn’t make you wince, the tone they were laced in certainly did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Watch your mouth, when you address her.” Tony snapped through gritted teeth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edward quickly threw his hands up  in defense before saying, “I’m sorry dad, you’re absolutely right. I should have said <em>your, </em>slut of a girlfriend. Please forgive me.” He smiled, watching his father’s fists clench. When you grabbed one of Tony’s hands, and whispered a ‘calm down’, Edward lost it. He focused on the way your chin rested on his father’s shoulder as well your hand on his a little too long. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long has this been going on?” He asked coldly, abandoning the amused act. It stayed silent for a moment, and since he didn’t address a specific person, you took it upon yourself to answer. You felt you at least owed him that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A little over—” you try to answer, but your attempt is short-lived. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was talking to my dad” He snarled, raising his voice and a hand to silence you. Turning his attention back to Tony, he repeated his question. “How long has this been going on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does it matter?” Tony quickly retorted, growing tired of the way Edward had been talking to you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what, I think it does.” Edward challenged, eyes turning into thin slits as he looked his father up and down. “I deserve to know when this all started.” He said as if it was a matter of fact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony scrutinized him for a second, contemplating on whether or not he wanted to be mature or petty. He chose petty. “Fine. Since you insist on knowing all the juicy details: I’ve wanted her since the first day we met.” He revealed, shocking both you and Edward. “Now you do the math.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now really thinking about it, Edward gradually stood from his seated position on the stairs. He tried piecing everything together, but it was hard because when he was home, he really wasn’t present. The evidence was still there, however, and even a blind man could see it. How could he have missed those longing stares from across the room? The lingered touches that Tony would press against the small of your back. He somehow even managed to dismiss the way the room would go quiet whenever he walked in. The way Tony whispered to you secrets that would make your thighs clench. What innocent thing could he be saying that would make your body react like that? As you two watched anger consume him, Tony gently pushed you behind himself before Edward spoke again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His nails had a grip on his palms so tight, you were sure they left blood, or at the very least dents. His chest, was rapidly rising and falling, as if he was having trouble keeping air in his lungs. His jaw produced a slight bulge, that was a direct result from the way he fastened it shut. “Dad.” He growled, his carefree demeanor now long gone.“How could you? She was mine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See that’s your problem Edward. She doesn’t fucking belong to you, or anyone else for that matter.” Tony corrected, matching his son’s hostile energy. “And if you really cared about her, maybe I would have never had the chance to fuck her.” Your brows furrowed at his choice of words, and you gave him a sideways glare. He was purposely trying to evoke a reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got what he wanted, because as soon as he said it, Edward moved like a blur as he crossed the room to connect his fist with Tony’s face. He caused him to fall to the ground before catching himself with his palms. You gasped, and dropped to the floor beside the fallen Tony, who was now licking a busted lip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope she was worth every minute.” Edward spat, kneeling down to clutch his father’s collar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Every second.” Tony teased, finding a smirk under the sting he felt from his lips. Edward delivered another punch, this one landing on one of his eyes, then another that found its way under the side of his chin, leaving only a few seconds between each blow. Had you not pushed yourself between them he would have left his father’s face a bloody and swollen mess. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop!” You shriek, holding your arm up to shield any further blows. He did stop, but you two held each other’s glares. His hand was still fixed in an attack position, and thats when you began to soften your features. You realized that he was seriously considering whether or not he wanted to hit you as well. Before you just knew he wouldn’t harm you, but seeing the look on his face now you weren’t so sure. Was that how bad you had hurt him? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edward decided against striking you. Though his father had been taking his hits like a champ, that would quickly change as soon as Edward laid a finger on you. Fire burning in his eyes and a serious conflict within, he stood to collect himself. <em>“</em>You’re dead to me, Y/N.” He stated, lowly. You wanted so badly to say <em>‘I’ve been dead to you for a long time now’ b</em>ut decided that now wasn’t the time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He began straightening the wrinkles from his shirt and running his long digits through his raven black hair. “I’ll send for my stuff.” Was all he said as he took a step over both you and Tony, walking away in search of his keys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Better send someone quick, before they have to sort through ashes!” Tony shouted, rolling to his side to pick himself up with your aid. Edward neither spared him a glance, nor another word. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you heard the door click, you helped Tony readjust. Once he was put back together, you pulled your hand back as far you could to deliver a solid smack to his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ow” he wailed, grasping the area you hit. “Haven’t I been hit enough today?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Why did you have to act so childish?” You asked, demanding an answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still rubbing the sore spot on his arm, he looked down at you with a blank expression.  “He deserved it.” Was what he said in an indifferent tone.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You rolled your eyes, before saying “Even if that’s the truth, he was upset and he had every right to be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No Y/N, he didn’t.” He said slightly raising his voice, and talking with his hands. “How he could even call you his girlfriend after all of this time, is beyond me. He doesn’t get to be upset.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tony we violated his trust.” You cried, searching his frustrated face in hopes of finding a sliver of empathy for his son. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Edward is a self-serving jackass, who relatively no one can trust. Do you really think he holds weight in this matter?” He countered, raising a brow. In realization that his face was now forming bruises, you asked these next questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have all of the answers don’t you? Was this all worth the black eye and busted lip?” You ask, gesturing towards his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely.” He answered referring to both questions. “I’d do it again if it meant seeing the look on his face.” He stated proudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re impossible.” You grumble, as you walk away to grab a dampened rag from the bathroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Edward’s the one who’s impossible!” Tony shouted from the other room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You rolled your eyes for what felt like the tenth time tonight at his comment. “Why is he being so immature?” You mumbled to yourself, before walking back to the foyer washcloth in hand. You found him in the family room instead, studying a younger photo of Edward. He did feel guilty, he was just to proud to show it. You sighed alerting him of your presence. He instantly reacted by sitting the frame back down on its floating shelf, clearing his throat and pretending that you didn’t just capture him longing for the days when Edward was at the very beginning of his youth. You decided to play his game, choosing not to mention his shame, but still acknowledging that it existed. That was enough for you. To you it meant he was a good person. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come here” you quietly say. He sauntered over to you slowly, reaching down to take the cloth from your hands. You playfully jerk it back from him, before giving him a fixed look. Pushing him down on the nearest couch to stand between his legs, he holds onto your waist to keep you steady. The cool washcloth dripped water down your arm, as you reached up to nurse his bruises. Apparently Edward had been wearing a ring, because a cut had formed just above Tony’s brow. He winced when you pressed the cloth over the mark to clean it. You couldn’t help but feel guilty, feeling to be the cause of this all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you mean what you said earlier?” Tony asked breaking the silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did I say earlier?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said you love me.” You could tell he felt insecure, and your prolonged answer only made it worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I meant it, silly.” You say, pecking the tip of his nose, literally kissing his worries away. “And what about you, did you mean it when you said you’ve wanted me since the first day we met?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Every word of it.” He smirked. You grinned back, finding comfort in his words. It didn’t last longs though, as tonights events kept replaying in your mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So…where do we go from here?” You asked softly, voice just barely above a whisper. Had you not been standing right in front of him, he would have missed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cloth covered one of his eyes completely, so he looked at you with the free one. But even with no eyes, he would be able to sense the worry in your voice, and imagine the worry on your face. He cupped the hand that was on his cheek, and kept his other hand on your hip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We just wait, The hard part is over now.” He assured,  leaning in to plant a kiss to your forehead, then your nose, before settling in on your lips, tugging your shirt to deepen it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After you finished up his face you guys prepared to go to bed. It was the first night since your being together where you weren’t afraid of being caught. You laid in bed, and thought of his words as you forced yourself to sleep. You wished you could believe them, but knowing the man that Edward was, you knew tonight was nothing compared to what was to come. </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“You slept with his girlfriend, and you have the nerve to tell me to calm down?” Was what you heard when you woke up. A few days had passed since Edward found out about you two. You were trying not to think about it too hard, but life had other plans. You wiped the crust from your eyes, and slowly sat up to yawn and stretch, focusing in on the conversation unfolding downstairs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tony, among all of the morally fucked up things you’ve done, this has got to be the worst! And Stark Industries used to cater to the advancements of industrialized weapons.” <em>Pepper. That voice belongs to Pepper. </em>You thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay Pepper, you’re being a little dramatic. The weapons are obviously worse.” Tony said, in a fed-up tone. You carefully let your feet hit the floor to silently go eavesdrop from the top of the banister. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We both know that’s not the point.” She said bringing her voice down an octave. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then exactly what point are you trying to make, Ms. Potts? Why are you here?” Tony retorted. He spoke in hushed tones, but the annoyance in his voice was clear.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to see Y/N, so—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Tony quickly interrupted, but Pepper continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“—So we can figure this mess out.” She cried. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hell no Pepper, I’m not letting you bother her with this bullshit.” Tony bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Edward is really upset!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unfortunately, I am all out of fucks to give about Edward’s feelings.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tony, look at what he’s threatening to put out.” You could tell she was showing him something, you just didn’t know what “If this reaches the public people are gonna start piecing these things together, and realize it has to do with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pepper.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me speak to Y/N.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” At this point you began making your way downstairs, curious as to why she came all this way. You liked Pepper. You met her after meeting Tony. They had been separated for months. Despite Tony’s horror stories, she was always nice to you. Perhaps the divorce helped her find herself, because the Pepper you met was nothing like the one he described. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y/N! Please come down!” You hear Pepper yell from the foyer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pepper, are you out of your mind? For crying out loud.” Tony cries upon seeing you descend. He was facing the staircase, hands on Pepper’s shoulders trying to urge her out of the door. Her back was turned, until she followed Tony’s line of sight, spinning to focus her smoky blue eyes on you instead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her golden blonde hair was done up into her typical tight ponytail. Makeup light, consisting only of a simple peach colored lipstick and mascara. She wore a tan pencil skirt, white blouse and safe nude pumps. As per usual, Pepper was perfectly primped, not a gold lock out of place, save her bangs and a few intentional strands that cradled her face. If only her appearance could match her attitude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She fully turned her body so that her attention was on you. “Y/N, please tell me this whole thing isn’t true.” Pepper pleaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m afraid it is Ms. Potts.” You reply, sheepishly, suddenly feeling ashamed again. To have Pepper disappointed in you, felt worst than getting caught by Edward himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jesus.” She sighed, closing her eyes shut and pinching the bridge of her nose. “You two, have royally fucked yourselves.  Take a look at this.” She stepped closer to you with an iPad in hand, dragging a skinny finger across the screen to reach the content she wanted you to see. She came to a stop and handed it over to you once she reached a page that looked like an article, or at least the rough draft of one. It was clearly about you and Tony, as the entire thing talked about Edward dealing with the betrayal of two people closest to him: a person who gave him life, and a person whom he gave his love. He was the victim, and though he did not put a name to his betrayers, they were clearly the decorated villains. It was very well-written. He even added parts to the story that not even you knew happened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony watched you panic. He watched the worry lines etch themselves in your skin. He snatched the iPad from your wandering fingers, and then he watched confusion take the place of worry. “You have to get ready for class. Besides, Ms. Potts was just leaving.” He firmly stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? No, Tony. I don’t think it’s a good idea for her to go to school today.” She suggested as Tony handed her the device back. “We have to figure out what we are going to do about this.” Was what she said as he gently pushed her out of the house, and closed the door in her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was really upset with her for upsetting you. Maybe he was also upset about Edward, but he felt his son couldn’t do any real harm. However, he knew you felt otherwise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about him.” He assured. “Eddy is just throwing another tantrum.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Another?” You questioned, both worry and confusion working hard to dominate your features. “What are you not telling me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop worrying. That’s what I am telling you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How can I not? Tony you keep telling me not to be worried, but you and I have seen what he can do when he’s upset.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea well I taught him how to do it. His ‘power’ comes from me, and I can assure you that. Everything will be fine.” He assured once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You blow out hot air threw your nose, frustrated with his naivety. He was really acting like the problem didn’t exist. “I have to get ready for class.” You stated, flicking your hands in the air as if to brush off his words before stomping away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby?” He yells from the foyer, as you retreat up the stairs.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What Tony?” You yell back, once you make the bathroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you mad at me?” He whines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!” You scream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I love you!” You can practically hear the grin in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck you, Tony.” You yell, mocking fake agitation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Sure, but we have to wait until after you get home from school.” <em>Well at least he learned his lesson from last time. </em>You think to yourself, smiling as you get ready for the day. </p><hr/>
<p>It felt like days had passed as you watched Professor Maxwell drone on and on about art history. In reality, it had only been about four hours since you left the house. This was your last class of the day, so of course he had to drag it on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sat alone in his huge lecture hall, half-heartedly scribbling down notes. Though you were easy to get along with, and many people thought you were cool and nice, you found it hard to make real friends with your peers. You attended a prestigious university and most of them came from different backgrounds. Of course, for the most part, there was nothing was wrong with that, but it did make it harder to find common interests from time to time. It wasn’t like you didn’t have any friends though, just not in this particular environment. This fact alone helped you excel in your studies and passions. You found with no social distractions you could get more done. Right now however, you were more distracted than you had ever been.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You kept thinking about Edward’s article. You kept thinking about Edward. You really hurt him. But Tony was right, Edward had been hurting you since the beginning. It still didn’t make it okay for you to cheat, let alone sleep with his Dad. Preoccupied with your self-guilt, you didn’t notice the <em>dings</em> that sounded off around the quiet auditorium. Gasps, and soft whispers, followed, as people looked at you, but you were far too focused on your own problems to pay attention to theirs. You weren’t too focused to not hear the professor signal the end of class though. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoving your laptop in your bag, you sprung to your escape. Bursting through the grand oak doors of your university’s science hall, you rushed to be the first in line at the school’s popular little cafe. Grabbing their pastry of the day became your favorite ritual. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You leaned down to take in all of your choices. The warm yellow light of the display case illuminating your face. You could hear a faint buzz coming from it over the humming of the espresso machines, the overplayed pop songs, and the chatter from your fellow students and locals that frequented it. Coming here was peaceful. It was much like the library would be to someone who needed to focus. You found the busyness of the world relaxing, because no matter how many problems you faced, everyone else just kept moving.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You thought about how you were gonna treat yourself. Maybe you would have an apple strudel today. Or perhaps a blueberry cannoli? Peach scone? You decide on the strawberry shortcake, it was a classic and to die for. You pointed it out to the pastry clerk, and he was happy to go and prepare it for you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, your sugar daddy not giving you enough sugar at home?” You heard a voice ask from behind you. You mentally groaned and rolled your eyes at the sound of Amber. She was a girl from Edward’s past that had a personal vendetta against you for reasons unknown. They were long done before you entered the picture, but Amber must of felt otherwise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You turned around to greet her, and as always you were astonished by her appearance. She had these catlike hazel green eyes that could burn a hole through steel. A strawberry blonde curly mane cascaded down her shoulders. She also had a natural sun-kissed golden tan, and she stood at a tall 5’11. She was gorgeous. Why she was still hung up on Edward, you would never know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had with her, Cassie, a faithful fan of hers who couldn’t form her own standing opinion . She kissed Amber’s ass so much you were surprised to find out she didn’t live in her toilet. She also brung Jasmine one of her new recruits, a petite mousy-like sophomore. Jasmine was okay, but she was a try-hard in constant need to of approval, hence why she hung out with Amber. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Amber.” You smile, mustering up your last bit of fucks to give. You were too tired to acknowledge the meaning behind her comment, but not too tired to throw her a bone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Amber.” She mocked, slurring your words. “You had everyone around you eating out of the palm of your hands, but I knew your goody-two-shoes act was just that: an act.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” You asked, heart dropping to your stomach. You hoped she wasn’t talking about what you thought she was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you can’t read now? Let me say this slowly so you can comprehend.” She cleared her throat for a comedic effect before she spoke again. “Edward finally let the rest of the world know what a gold digging slut you are!” She smirked, throwing out her hand to Jasmine who wasn’t paying her any attention. “Jasmine!” Amber shrieked, causing the poor girl to jump. She quickly recovered from her incompetence, and scrambled to pass Amber her phone. Amber passed it to you, careful not to take her eyes away from yours. She didn’t want to miss the face of a girl who’s life was about to fall apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the phone, was the same article Pepper had shown to you earlier, only this time it had been updated with even more lies spread throughout. Edward played the part of an unsuspecting, loving, and caring son/boyfriend, who was blindsided by the treachery of his beloved father and girlfriend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again no names, but if it wasn’t already obvious, people knew it was you now. You looked up to Amber, a smug look playing on her features. It didn’t unsettle you as much as she wanted it to. What unsettled you though, was when you looked around the cafe. All the noise and chatter had all but come to a cease. The humming from the coffee machines, the overplayed pop song, and the buzz from the display counter were all that could be heard. They were waiting. Waiting for an answer. Waiting for your reaction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>No.</em> You thought. <em>I am not gonna give this bitch or anyone else the satisfaction of my reaction.</em> You tighten your jaw, and turn to pay for your pastry, now in a hurry to leave the shop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amber was not having it. “So you have nothing to say?” She scoffed loudly. “I am clearly talking to you.” She harshly grabbed your shoulder to turn you around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were ready to throw hands but before you could you were promptly cut-off by someone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leave her alone Amber, before I fuck you up.” They commanded. Everyone’s necks snap to investigate the source of noise. Eyes land on the pink-haired girl at the back of the cafe. She had chosen a cozy little corner booth, where she could kick her feet up to watch all of those around her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Amber sneered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nao, if you remembered her name correctly, swung her feet out of the booth to make her way through the crowd. She came to stand in front of Amber’s frame, before she addressed her again. “Let me say this slow enough so that you can comprehend” You smiled, as she borrowed Amber’s words from earlier. “I said: ‘Leave her alone Amber, before I fuck you up.’”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you gonna do to me Nail?” Amber challenged, feeling quite good about herself for the joke she made. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s Nao, but you knew that already, and you don’t want to try me” She warned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What could possibly be worse than sleeping with your boyfriend’s dad?” Amber asked a little too loudly for your liking, she earned an uncomfortable laugh from Jasmine, and a cackle from Cassie, who playfully tapped her shoulder in approval. There were also a few scattered snickers from other people in the cafe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, maybe you should ask all of those married men, who you slept with over the summer.” Nao suggested, eyes wide mocking innocence. “If they don’t know, their children and wives might.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Ooo’s’ and ‘ahh’s’ erupted throughout the quiet space of the cafe. Someone whispered, “Did she say ‘men’, as in plural?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amber looked like she had seen a ghost as Nao looked her up and down, daring her to spill another word. Cassie took the dare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nao, that’s not true! And even if it was it’s none of your business you nosy little cunt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t get me started on you Cassie. We all remember that time you sucked off Bryson Kidd, for a bag of hot Cheetos and a kiwi strawberry Arizona.” She said as she twisted her neck to look at Cassie’s mortified expression. Then her eyes traveled, landing on Jasmine,  who shook her head as if to say she didn’t want any part of this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nao let her be, then turned to address the rest of the room, “Anyone else?”  She asked, gruff voice now coated in honey. She continued her scan around the shop, trying to bait people. This was fun for her, she knew they were scared. They knew she was a revered tech major, at the top of her class. Her know-how with computers wasn’t the reason she knew about Amber though. She wasn’t invasive like people thought she was. She was just quiet and observant. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nao continued her rant, “Are we all forgetting that Edward Stark has slept with at least half the women in this room alone? Mind you while he and Y/N were still in a relationship.” She looked around, disappointed in her peers. She caused some of the women in question to avert their judgy gazes away from you, mumbling profanities about Nao being a snoopy bitch. Nao turned back to Amber, who was still hot from embarrassment. “Where were your words of judgment then Amber?” She said leaning in to whisper in her ear. “Oops my bad. I shouldn’t expect you to say anything to him while his cock is stuffed down your throat.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The light pink that dusted Amber’s cheeks, deepened to a crimson that spread across her entire face and neck. She huffed, and turned on her feet to excuse herself from the cafe, Cassie and Jasmine both hot on her trail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they were gone, the conversations around you picked up again as people tried not to stare. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nao, finally turned her attention towards you. The smile you sported throughout her entire show dissipated as you realized she was about to tear into you now. She stepped closer, and closer to you, instantly making you shy away. When she was close enough to examine the pores on your face, she took out a crinkled 10 dollar bill, that she handed to the cashier. “I’ve got this one.” She declared, smiling in reference to your strawberry shortcake. The clerk handed her the bag, which she handed to you before taking a step back. You could tell she struggled with personal space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you” You start. “But why did you do that?”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew you were referring to Amber. “You never bother anyone Y/N. You’re always so nice. If you ever need me, just give me a call.” She motioned to your phone, “May I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yea, sure.” You say, before handing her your unlocked device so she could type in her number. While she input her contact information, you took advantage of the temporary distraction to really survey her features.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was Japanese,  you remembered that from the icebreaker you had in a shared class a year ago. Brown freckles, that looked like constellations were sprinkled along her rosy cheeks. Long lashes, fluttered every time she opened her eyes to blink. And as mentioned before, she had pink hair, a wavy pixie cut to be exact, that sat on her head like a fluffy cloud. She was tall, but not as tall as Amber. Lanky, with long limbs. Bushy black eyebrows sat above her honey brown eyes. Her nose was so small, you wondered how she could breathe out of it. She, like Amber, was very pretty, only in a “non-traditional” way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You had a girl-crush. You were giddy by the fact that a strong woman came to your aid, batting for you like that. When she looked back up at you, you realized you were staring, so you ripped yourself out of your daze of admiration. “Thank you again. Also thank you for this!” You exclaimed, lifting up the brown goody bad. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Its no problem. Enjoy it. It’s almost as sweet as you.” She smiled at you widely before turning to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What a great way to start off your Monday. </p><hr/>
<p>“Tony I’m back!” You called throughout the house. Your echo was the only thing to greet you back. <em>Must not be home.</em> You thought to yourself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sit your keys in the dish next to the door, kicking your shoes off, deciding to worry about them later. Grabbing yourself a bottle of wine, and a glass to pour it in , you drift into the living room. You take your seat in your favorite chair, ready to kick your feet up and relax. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi.” Pepper says behind you, making you spill your grown-up juice on the seat beside you, as well as on Tony’s equally expensive rug. You knew that neat-freak was gonna lose his shit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pepper!” You squeal, “Why didn’t you say anything when I called out earlier?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t want to startle you.” She explained rushing to grab some club soda and a dish rag from the kitchen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How is this any better?!” You yell, as she reenters the room, falling to the rug to clean out the stains. She threw you a spare cloth and handed you the soda to tackle the spreading splotch on the couch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know! Give me a break for at least trying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you even get in here?” You ask, vigorously scrubbing into the fibers of the couch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y/N, I used to live here.” You abruptly stopped as she continued. At the mention of it, you cringed at how awkward this might have been for Pepper. You were Tony’s new plaything, while she was his old one. Not to mention the fact that you also had been with her son. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I forgot.” You sigh, before apologizing. “I’m sorry for all of this Pepper. This must be really strange for you.” The spot on the couch was now faint, so you abandoned your previous efforts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Satisfied with the removal of her designated stain as well, Pepper stood from her knees to occupy the seat opposite to you. “Nonsense dear.” She replied, giving you a tight smile. “Sit, please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s Tony?” You ask as you do as she says. She must have some idea, since she was here but he wasn’t. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On his way to get this article pulled. I can imagine he’ll want to confront Edward as well.” Pepper informed you, crossing her legs to get comfortable. You let out a huff of air, seeing as the last time they saw each other, it didn’t end quite well. “Speaking of Edward, he’s the reason I’ve come to see you. We have to talk about this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not to be blunt Pepper, but what else is there to talk about? Everyone already knows about it, how much worse could it get?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s the thing. It will only get worse if you two continue your affair. Edward is talking about filing an injunction against Tony. He could lose his position as CEO of Stark Industries.” You eyed her in disbelief. You knew Edward was capable of being vindictive, just not this much. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can he really do that? Is what I have with Tony that serious?” You were genuinely concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ordinarily CEO’s don’t get removed because of their personal relationships, but because you and Tony have something different, I believe Edward has a fighting chance.” She paused to exhale as she surveyed your features. “Tony’s face is plastered everywhere in the world. He <em>is</em> Stark Industries, and a lot of his success comes from his fame. To be associated with such a scandal could prove very harmful to the future of this company.” She finished. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just like Edward worked hard to prove himself to Tony, Tony worked harder to prove himself to Howard Stark. He risked everything, putting his all into Stark Industries. Erasing the blemish of  its past with weapons of mass destruction, he had successfully turned it into a clean, and sustainable energy industry that had proven just as, if not more, successful than its predecessor. He also dabbled in AI, robotics, and non-lethal ways to disarm enemies. You would not be the reason that all got thrown away. Still you couldn’t help the sinking feeling in your gut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I have to just stop seeing Tony?” You asked, internally pulling yourself together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wish I could say it was that easy, Y/N. But we both know Tony won’t just stop seeing you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what do you suggest I do?” You asked her now slightly agitated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sensed your irritation, but elected to ignore it, opting to continue her use of a soothing voice instead. “I understand you have an internship in France. I’m also sure that Tony, knows about it. Correct?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. What about it?” You ignore the fact that she knows this despite not telling her. You had long given up on how Pepper acquired her information. Perhaps Edward had mentioned it, but you couldn’t see why it would be of interest to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well Tony can’t know where you’re going. So how would you feel if I told you, I could pull some strings to get you an all-expense paid internship somewhere else?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s the catch?” You ask sighing. This was all too much to process. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Instead of leaving in May, you’ll have to start preparing things now. You’ll need to leave as soon as possible so that you can get settled in by next week.” She quickly replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Next week?” You gasp. “That doesn’t give me enough time to prepare. What about my course-load and credits? And my family, my friends? What would I tell them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I already have everything handled.” She said raising her hands in a ‘calm-down’ kind of way. “Also, if you decide to leave you’ll need a place to stay for the time-being. I would offer my home, but Tony is too smart to not look there. You’ll need to stay somewhere he won’t find you until we can get you shipped out.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Is she for real? </em>You thought to yourself. “Wait, you’re really serious about getting me to leave.” You say, through a pained chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is what’s best.” She simply replied, pursing her lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you get out of this Pepper?” You ask deciding now was the perfect moment to let your frustration boil over. “I mean, Tony is your ex, and I am the on who cheated on <em>your</em> son with said ex. You should be happy that Edward is about to ruin us. Why should I trust you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well first, let’s have the Tony conversation, it clearly makes you feel guilty.” She said drawing in a sharp breath. “His and my relationship was over before it even started. We were supposed to remain friends instead of lovers, but we ruined that with marriage. There are no hard feelings, so I don’t care who he’s with, even if it’s you. Now, on to Edward.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat up in her chair to clasp her hands around her knee. “I am the reason he is the way he is. And for that, I apologize. In all honesty Y/N, I always liked you. I saw myself in you, and I still said nothing as I let him ruin you. I felt that you would be good for him. I ignored the fact that he wasn’t good for you. Guilt has consumed me, and the only way I see fit to redeem myself is to do my part in making sure he doesn’t ruin his father and you. I am trying to help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You wanted to believe her, but you still had your doubts. “How do I know this is all the truth? This whole injunction thing could be a ploy to get me out of the picture.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her patience was thinning. “If you want to risk it, then go right ahead. But don’t forget who you’re dealing with here. Edward has promised to stop if you leave. At least this way, everyone gets to keep what they worked so hard for. That article can do serious damage to your future career and Tony’s current one. And Edward will not stop until he’s satisfied.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this point Pepper had said all that she came to say. So she stood to leave, but not before saying one last thing. “Tony doesn’t know I’m here. I’d like to keep it that way. Also, you don’t have much time to think about this one dear. The longer you stay, the more you risk. Contact me once you’ve made your decision”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You looked at her with your eyes full of sorrow. Pepper’s eyes could only offer you sympathy. You really wanted to believe she was telling the truth. But if she was, you had a lot to think about. You wished someone else could make the decision for you.</p><hr/>
<p>“Sweetheart!” Tony shouted, voice booming off of the walls. “Did you spill something on the rug?!Wait the fucking couch too!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>How the hell did he see that, we scrubbed the shit out of those stains. </em>You think to yourself, without answering him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You could hear him as he stomped up the stairs, searching the rooms to find the one you were in. He found you in the laundry room, folding his and your clothes. “We have a housekeeper you know.” He reminded as he leaned against the doorway amused by the sight before him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s a little weird, I saw her admiring my panties.” You answered weakly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shook his head, as if you were the one being absurd. “That’s not weird, I do it all the time.  Anyway, did you spill wine downstairs?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea sorry.” You reply. He could tell you were a bit off, since you didn’t laugh at his joke. You hadn’t even looked at him since he arrived. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” He asks stepping a bit closer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine.” You responded, absentmindedly folding one of his shirts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re lying.” He stated, pretty sure of himself. “If this is about the article, I got the publisher to pull it. It’s gonna be played off like a rumor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not about the article.” You sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So it is something. What is it?” He pressed, placing a hand over your folding ones to get them to stop</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You knew he wasn’t going to give up, so you decided to just get it over with. “I had a talk with Pepper today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not this shit again.” He grumbled dropping his hands to exit the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tony listen. She made a few good points.” You say following him as he strides away to his bedroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t care about the points she’s made Y/N. I told you that you have nothing to worry about.” He countered, sounding exhausted. He had been exhausted since that night with Edward. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If that’s true then why did you go see Edward today?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who told you that?” He asked, spinning around to eye you suspiciously </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just did.” You watched his face change from curiosity to awe. It was rare for you to outsmart him. “If you’re not worried, why were you there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned back around to loosen his tie, before saying “I don’t have to have this conversation right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You exhaled loudly, frustrated with his stubbornness. “Either we have this conversation now, or we never have it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is that supposed to mean?” He asked in an amused tone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It means, you should say all you want to say to me now, before I leave.” You answered. This got him to turn back around and face you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Before you leave? What kind of bullshit has Pepper been spewing now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You pause and think before saying another word. You had already said too much. He wasn’t supposed to know you were leaving, let alone that Pepper was even here. If you were gonna do this though, you didn’t want any words left unsaid. That was your reasoning behind what you would say next. “She thinks it’s best if I leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leave? For what?” He asked closing the distance between you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Edward is calling for your removal as head of Stark Industries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh that? I'm not worried about that. Like I said, it’s another tantrum and it will blow over.” He stated, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your son throws huge tantrums Tony. And this one doesn’t seem like its gonna just blow over. This is really serious, and Pepper feels like he has a fighting chance.” You state, ignoring his fingers that wandered along your skin. He always tried to use sex to take your mind off of things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A fighting chance? On the grounds of what? That I stole his little girlfriend.” He teased, grabbing your lower back to pepper kisses along your neckline. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quit it, this is serious.” You whined, shoving him off of you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing from both rejection and frustration, Tony lowly replies “It’s really not.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what, maybe not to you, but I will not let you throw away your entire legacy. I’m leaving so you don’t mess your life up.” You bite, frustrated with his indifference. You began making your way to your old room to go and pack your things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were almost in the door until Tony harshly gripped your wrist, whipping you around to face him. “Who are you to make that decision for me? Huh? You don’t know a fucking a thing about this.” He barked, tone getting more aggressive the longer he spoke. “Who cares about Edward and his little temper-tantrums. Even if he takes the company, at the end of the day, I’m still filthy, fucking, rich. And if I wanna have you, I’m gonna have you. You’re mine. No one else is gonna tell me different.” He spat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let go,” you said, flinging your wrist free of his grip. Once free, you immediately began to back away. Tony’s glare weakened once he realized how badly he overreacted. He had began to succumb to all the stress that this was all causing him. He took it out on you, which he immediately regretted. You would be a damn liar though, if you said hearing him speak that way didn’t make you sexually frustrated. But you had a face to uphold in that moment. He needed to think you were mad at him. “What happened to me not belonging to anyone? You think because you’re ‘filthy, fucking’ rich’ you can just make me yours?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony let his guilt show, “Kitten, you know that’s not what I meant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight Tony.” You say, as you slink in to your old room, the one you and Edward used to share.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait. Please!” He begged, taking a step forward. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You slammed the door shut before he could reach inside, sliding down the cool wood until you reached the floor. He began knocking against the door, pleading with you to open it so that you could talk things out. Tony was not a man in need of much, so to hear desperation overtake his emotions left you wrecked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You immediately began sobbing into your shirt, doing your best to muffle your cries. You did not want to leave, but you could not be the reason his life’s work got flushed down the drain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He would be over you in no time. You would get over him as well. That’s what you had to keep telling yourself as you texted Pepper your decision to leave. </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Jerking awake after your fight, you realized that the sun had gone down. You checked your phone, and saw that it was almost time for you to leave. Pepper would be over to pick you up soon, so you quietly got up to pack, careful not to alert Tony if he was near. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You packed light. Very light. Everything fit into a bag that you could carry over your shoulder. You were only taking the things you felt absolutely necessary, like your toothbrush, underwear, a few outfits, and anything else that you could fit into the small bag. Pepper insured that she would take care of the rest. You informed of her of your fight with Tony. She was disappointed that you let him know you were leaving but she expected it from you, which is why she never told you exactly where you were going. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You had to stay with someone else until your departure, because it would be easier to keep the secret of your destination away from Tony among other things. Now the problem lied in where you would stay. He knew all of your friends. He had even met some of your closest family members through Edward. And as Pepper mentioned before, you couldn’t stay with her, because it would be one of the first places he checked. You thought of Samuel and Elise from your favorite restaurant, but decided against them because you didn’t know where they stayed, nor did you have any way of contacting them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Maybe Nao. </em>You thought, before shaking the idea out of your head as quickly as it came. <em>There is no way she would let me, we just met and she didn’t mean her offer literally</em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>But if she didn’t mean it, she wouldn’t of given me her number. Plus, Tony doesn’t know her, so she’s perfect. </em>You silently debated with yourself. You were desperate so you shot her a text pleading your case. You gnawed at the inside of your cheek. You weren’t one to really ask people big favors like this one, so you were nervous. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nao replied back not even two minutes later, offering you an invitation to bunk with her for as long as you needed. You immediately shot her a thank you and continued your packing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You had to move quickly before you changed your mind. Everything that Tony got for you would remain here. Not having much money to your name, you could have sold it and made yourself a pretty coin, but that wasn’t the type of woman you were. Besides all of it meant so much to you, everything had sentimental value, just because he had given it to you. You decided to display every single thing he ever got for you on the bed and floor. The shoes, the lace, the bags, clothes, etc. When you came across the jewelry that he got you, it proved to be a challenge. Every one he had purchased on very special occasions, like your birthday, Christmas…<em>Valentine’s Day. </em>You thought when you came across the destroyed remains of the Cartier bracelet he got for you that day. <em>‘My heart belongs to you, T.S.’ </em> You wanted to take it. You desperately wanted to take it to have something that reminded you of him, but seeing as the small plaque itself probably cost him thousands you decided to leave it. Rubbing the cold metal between your fingers one last time, you set it down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You thought to leave your phone. Tony had it replaced it for you when you lost it in Italy  on one of your trips. You weren’t certain about whether or not he would trace it if he was really desperate. <em>Okay now I’m being ridiculous. He doesn’t care about me that much, </em>you thought, before placing the device back in your pocket now heading to the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even while touching the knob you were careful. Making the slightest sound could set him off to your presence. He was a pretty light sleeper unless he was blackout drunk, so you weren’t wrong for your caution. Turning it slowly, opening the door even slower, you slipped through it once it was wide enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y/N” you heard him murmur from behind you. At the sound of his voice you stifled a squeal of surprise. When you turned to confront him, determined to make your case for leaving, your eyes had to travel down to the floor where he resided. You saw him fast asleep, back against your doorway. Had he been there since your fight? Your thoughts were interrupted when you saw the flashing of lights outside, signaling that Pepper was there. You were starting to unravel. Tears did not threaten to leave your eyes, they promised. As they spilled down your cheeks you shook them away along with your weak thoughts. The sight of Tony at your doorstep almost made you drop your bags and forget all your previous worries. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So! Tell me what you think. It really encourages me to continue posting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Lengths He'll Go To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony makes it his mission to find you after you leave.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For anyone following my series on Tony Stark, this is the 4th installment. Chapter 5, will be my last chapter, and it is coming soon. I hope you enjoy this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some offered looks of worry. Some clutched their guns. Some knew not what to do, as they watched the panic-stricken man search the station for anyone he thought could help him. He had just burst through the doors of the precinct, frantic state of mind attached to his demeanor. He blew past the front desk, despite the receptionists pleas. He could not care less about their waiting line, he could not care less about their protocol. Every minute wasted, was one where you could be getting further away. Every minute wasted was one where he was not with you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sir, excuse me? You can’t go back there! Sir!” The receptionist yelled, as she followed his movements passed the front gate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He plopped himself down in the first open chair with a face behind the desk. The woman on the other side of it looked from him to the receptionist before dismissing her. “It’s okay Rebecca, I’ll handle this.” She sat her cup of coffee down before starting. “How can I help you Mr. Stark?” He was no longer surprised when people who he had never met called him by name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would like to report a missing person.” Were the first words Tony had uttered since his being there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The detective reached for a free piece of paper and pen among the clutter on her desk. “What is the name of this person?” He told her your first and last name. “And when did you last see her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A few hours ago.” He stated. The detective stopped her scribbling and glanced up at him for a moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So it’s only been a few hours? What leads you to believe she’s missing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything she owns is still at home.” He simply said, believing that alone made sense. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well if anything sir, that should prove she’s not gone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No you don’t understand. She left <em>everything</em> at home. Her car is still there. Her apple watch. Even her phone was still on our entryway table.” He placed the sleek black device on top of the desk to prove he wasn’t lying. You were going to take your phone, but Pepper thought it was best to leave it. <em>“Don’t underestimate the lengths Tony Stark would go to, when it comes to what he wants.” </em>She said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“</em>I see.” The detective started, picking up her pen again to scribble his comments down. “Well how old is she?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look I already know where you’re going with this one. Yes, she’s an adult. But she wouldn’t just up and leave like this. Her family doesn’t know where she is, nor her friends. I contacted her professors, and no one at her university has seen her other than yesterday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It seems to me like you haven’t given them enough time to. You said it’s only been a few hours.” The detective— or Danielle Shaw according to her badge, laughed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony examined her, taking offense to her amusement. “If she’s not missing, why were her things left at home?” His tone was now slightly aggressive, whereas before he could contain his frustration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe she doesn’t want you to trace her. You seem a bit controlling.” Shaw stated casually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” He was already agitated, but she was just pissing him off now. She had but long abandoned her pen to invalidate him. It was as if she had already given up on searching for you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen sir, I am going to say this in the nicest way possible. Often in domestic violence cases the victim will—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My girlfriend could be at the bottom of a lake right now, and you’re accusing me of abuse?” He sneered, sitting up in his seat to grip the handles on the chair. He knew you weren’t at the bottom of a lake. He knew you hadn’t been kidnapped. You were gone, and you didn’t want to be found, so all that the detective was suggesting reigned partially true. But he had come with hopes that they could trace your location some how. He knew now, that those hopes were in vain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We just have to cover all of the bases is all, Mr. Stark.” She leaned back in her chair, offering him a tight-lipped smile that failed to reach her eyes. She had even placed the paper she took her notes on in a drawer beside her seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look are you going to look for her or not?.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll do our best to find her.” She assured him, reaching across the desk to grab the phone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He placed his hand over hers to halt her actions. He didn’t believe a word she said. “You need her phone to do this? What if she calls it looking for me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then we’ll call you immediately.” She said snatching her hand away from his, sliding the phone into her desk. “Can I take down all of the ways to get in contact with you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now feeling defeated, Tony gave her everything she needed from him. “Thank you. We’ll be seeing you soon Mr. Stark.” She affirmed, smiling as she reached a hand out for him to shake. Her attempts at cordiality went ignored. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Fuck the police.</em> Tony thought as he raised from his seat to exit the building. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>He spent months searching for you since his police visit. It became his routine to call your closest family members. He had even coaxed some of the distant one’s information out. The bastard was crazy enough to visit your loved ones for the first time just to make sure you hadn’t been staying there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He spent weeks calling up your friends, making sure they hadn’t heard from you. Making sure they hadn’t posted any pictures of you on their social media pages. They all blocked him, growing annoyed in his desperate attempts to find you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had toured your University twice. Stopping by your old classes to see if your professors had heard anything, leaving his number so they could text him if they had. Of course they knew nothing of your whereabouts, but that was confidential information that they could not share even if they did. Tony knew this, but he offered them a large sum of cash if they found out about anything from your peers.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Samuel, the maître-d at your favorite restaurant, had seen or heard from him at least every other day. Tony was now one of his most frequent callers. As much as Sammie loved him, the man had become frustrated with his day-to-day nonsense, and banned him from the premises until further notice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone was growing tired of him. He couldn’t see why though. Five months wasn’t long to any other person, but to Tony it felt like eternity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Five months. That’s how long you had been gone. That’s how long he hadn’t touched you, or seen you smile. Five months is how long you hadn’t talked to him. That’s how long it had been since he had gotten to wake up next to you, or smelled your skin. He hadn’t heard you laugh in five months. He hadn’t heard you nag, in five months. At this point he just wanted to hear you breathe, after five long months, but he knew that was too much to ask.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were no more movies. They had all made him depressed. He no longer played his favorite songs. They reminded him too much of you. He would often travel the long way home. This was to avoid driving by your favorite places. When he did decide to eat, he couldn’t even cook for himself; takeout and beer became his only source of food. Most of the time he’d be in the gym, pounding out all of his frustrations into a boxing bag, wishing instead to hold you, before passing out to your memory. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried visiting bars in search of women who resembled you. He never found anyone who could capture your aura, but the one time he got close, he called her by your name. Not like he wanted it to go anywhere anyway. They could never compare to you.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>She’s forgotten about me now. </em>He thought.<em> She’s moved on to someone else. She hates me because of that night. How could I be so stupid to fall asleep. </em>His thoughts often consumed him. They often got the best of him. He was tired of denying them, so he just let himself think the worst. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His phone began to vibrate for the first time today. He rushed to it, hoping it was you or news of you. Disappointed, he sat it back down when the caller ID revealed Pepper’s name. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps the only person who he had not called since your departure was Pepper. Despite knowing for a fact that she was the only one who knew where you were, he knew that she would never tell him. He felt more disdain for Pepper than he had ever felt. They had once been best friends but now all he felt for her was resentment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had called him every day. Trying to check in on him, seeing if he was okay. Seeing if he would stop by Stark Industries. Seeing if had forgotten about you. Pepper, despite Tony’s doubts, genuinely thought she was helping him. She genuinely thought she was helping you. Had she known her attempts to diffuse the situation would have left him this miserable she would of thought twice. Overall she didn’t regret what she thought was right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was currently sitting on the floor, texting your old number, informing you of how much he missed you. Despite not hearing anything from you, he continued paying your phone bill. He knew you wouldn’t reply. Your phone was still at the Police department sitting in Detective Shaw’s desk. Still, he loved the idea that you might text him back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Knock! Knock! Knock! </em>The front door sounded, distracting him from his previous tasks. He thought it was Pepper again, coming to reprimand him for ignoring her calls. He remained on the floor, ignoring the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Stark open up! It’s Detective Shaw from the police department!” Shaw shouted, banging on the door once more. Tony ran to fling it open, in hopes that the detective had some updates. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Mr. Stark, you haven’t responded to my calls.” Shaw accused, tilting her head to survey him. He looked very different from the last time she had seen him. More rugged. Tired even. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s because you haven’t called me. I haven’t heard anything from you in months.” She thought that because he was such a busy man, she could get away with lying about contacting him. Had she only known he spent his months consumed in you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She quickly recovered from her lie. “Yes Mr. Stark, and I’m sorry for that, but its because we haven’t found anything regarding your missing person’s report. I am just here to return the phone you submitted into evidence. We are calling off the case, so we thought you should have it back.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony snatched the ziplock bag from her hand, before grumbling a ‘thanks for nothing’, shutting the door in her face. She looked as if she had more to say, but he stopped listening after she said they hadn’t found anything </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He returned back to his seated position on the floor against the couch. Now instead of texting your phone with his, he could use yours to reply back. He turned it on and unlocked the device, surprised he could still remember the passcode.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going crazy.” He sighed, shutting his eyes and dragging a hand down his face. He had said this upon opening your phone to reveal over 500 notifications. About 70% of them being from him. It took a minute for them all to load. When they did, he went into your messages app, scrolling through the endless gray. Scrolling. Scrolling. Scrolling until he came to a stop at the last messages between the two of you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>You: </b>Hey, what would you like for dinner?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Tony: </b>I could go for your favorite tonight</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>You:</b> Okay well, I’ll have it done by the time you’re back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Tony: </b>Noooooo, I wanna help! I always help. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>You: </b>Fine! Love you, I’ll see ya soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Love you’ </em>He read. He remembered that night. It was a few nights after you two had been caught. That night was a calming before the storm, because it was the day before you left him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was one of the most normal times he had experienced with you. It felt like the two of you were an official couple. Your favorite song echoed throughout the kitchen as he helped you prepare dinner. While dancing circles around you, he belted the lyrics out in a dramatic voice in dire need of taking your mind off of Edward. In dire need of hearing your laugh again. Come time to wash the dishes he heard it once he used the kitchen sink’s hose to drench your entire body in water. At first you were pissed, but then you burst into a fit of laughter as you took your revenge out on him.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Love you’ Why didn’t I say it back. I didn’t get to tell her before she left. I didn’t tell her enough. </em>He thought rereading your texts over and over again. He read it so much he tried to imagine your voice saying it. He couldn’t forget your face. So many pictures of you flooded his and your phone. But he had long forgotten your voice. He cursed himself everyday for it too. When he was done dwelling on ‘<em>Love you’, </em>he moved on to <em>‘I’ll see you soon.’ </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘I’ll see you soon.’ </em>He read. <em>‘I’ll see you soon.’ ‘I’ll see you soon.’ What did she mean by that? Does she want me to come and find her? </em>He thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh!” He groaned out-loud. “I really need some fucking help.” He left the texts between the two of you, about to re-lock your phone, but something bothered him. None of your family and friends had texted you. His texts were the last you had received. Out of the 536 notifications, not one had been a text from your loved ones. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twitter. Instagram. Tumblr. Facebook. Pinterest. Even fucking Youtube had sent you more notifications than your friends. <em>What the fuck? </em>He questioned. What puzzled him more however, was the name just below his. <em>Nao? </em>He had never met them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opened the messages between you and the girl, studying every word. You had asked her if you could stay with her until you departed the states. She told you yes and sent her address in return. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony rushed to get up from his spot on the floor. He fled to put on something decent before sprinting out of the house to find Nao. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><em>Thuack!</em> <em>Thuack! Thuack! Thuack! Thuack! </em>Those were the sounds his slaps made against the door. He barely left a second between each thud, forcing the resident to answer his calls. He hadn’t messaged her ahead of time to make sure she was home. He didn’t even know the girl, who offered you a home away from him. All he knew, was that the person on the other side of that wall was the last to see you. Perhaps even someone who could give him answers regarding you. He continued his desperate knocks, silently begging for God to answer his prayers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nao swung the door open, eyeing the slate of wood as if he had put a hole through it. Her glare turned into a look of bewilderment upon turning to examine her door’s assailant. He had on a pair of tented shades as if to hide his identity, but she knew who he was.“Tony Stark?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. May I come in?” He asked, after pushing past her to invite himself into her apartment. He didn’t even give himself enough time to properly analyze her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um…no.” Nao answered to herself, dumbfounded that this man just barged his way into her apartment.  She followed him through the tiny living room, watching him inspect the furniture and knick-knacks that were spread throughout the place. She thought he was judging her choice of decorations, but he was really trying to determine what kind of person she was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I help you?” She rudely asked, snatching back the journal he picked up from her coffee table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>An unfazed Tony replied, “Actually you just might be able to. Nay-yoh?” He annunciated “Am I pronouncing that right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was curious as to how he knew her name, as well as how he found her “Yes, how did you—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You let a girl by the name of Y/N stay here about 5 months ago?” She was hesitant when she answered yes, very aware of where his questions were going. “Do you have any idea where she is?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can tell you that she doesn’t want to be found.” Nao confessed, informing him of what he already knew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I asked if you know where she is.” He stopped his journey around her apartment, to focus in on her. How he didn’t notice her baby-blue hair before, was a mystery. She had on sea-foam green silk pajamas, and looked like she had just rolled out of bed, despite it being around 1:00 in the afternoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dude, Ms. Potts told me not to speak to you about this, and so did Y/N.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this point, he took his shades off, and trudged closer to her squaring his shoulders to appear taller. It was his attempt to intimidate her. Nao looked more unbothered than ever though; pale arms crossed against her chest. She was close in his height, still a few inches shorter, but in this moment they were equals. She quirked her eyebrows in a ‘try-me’ manner, before speaking again. “If my answer wasn’t clear before, I am not telling you shit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hard demeanor dissipated, and he soon turned into a pitiful mess. “Please. Is it money you want?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Protection?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Weed?” He suggested that because it was the first thing he smelled upon entering her apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah. I’ve had my fill.” She laughed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then what is it? Just name it and I’ll do it!” She knew he was serious, but her loyalties laid with you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing. I can’t tell you anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t or won’t?” Tony questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s all in the same isn’t it?” Nao casually countered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was beginning to lose hope again. “Please? I am begging you. Surely you must know that the circumstances surrounding her leave, are bullshit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She did it for you Tony.” Nao looked at him as if he was ungrateful. She was now greatly concerned by your choice in men. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. I know.” Tony started, deeply admired by your love for him.  “And I love her for it, it’s just…I didn’t ask her to. I didn’t need her to. Could you just please tell me where she is.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pain shined through his ego. She saw this grown man on the verge of breaking. A man who had everything in the world , yet he still could not be satisfied without you. She could only offer her pity. “I can’t man. Maybe you should just leave things the way they are. It’s for the best.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am sick of people telling me what is for the best. I have been on this planet for over forty years now, and I am perfectly capable of deciding what is best for me.” Tony spat </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well so is Y/N.” Nao asserted, batting for you since you weren’t there. Growing irritated she walked over to him to begin pushing him towards the exit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprised by this lanky girl’s strength, Tony kicked up his pleading due to his lack of time.“Please. Please? My life is miserable without her.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though she believed him, she still felt the need to be loyal to you. But If he found you on his own, she could still do that. She stopped to open the door, now speaking again. “I can’t tell you where she is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“—But I can tell you to check her twitter.” And with that, she pushed him through the door, shutting it quickly before he could protest. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Twitter.<em> What in the hell did she mean by that?</em> He thought. Of course he had checked your twitter, it was the first thing he had done when he left the police station.  He followed every one of your social media accounts, and you had been inactive on all of them. There weren’t even any signs of you liking others posts. Pepper practically had you on lock-down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was out of ideas, before, he decided to check your account through your phone. Perhaps something different would show up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He became bored browsing through the app. Then curious as to how it worked. Despite being a genius, twitter seemed like a foreign concept to him. Being the attention-seeking, flamboyant man he was, you would of thought he’d be drawn to it. But he was usually far too busy to keep up with the ever-changing app. Far too busy to even care what anyone had to say about him. Now, however, he had all the time in the world. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He searched through your profile, wondering if he could find anything in your bio about where you could or would be. You were way too smart for that. So still nothing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While searching through your navigation tab, that’s when he finally found something worth searching for. Right across from your profile picture, was another glowing blue icon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tapping on it, he was able to switch to your not-so-secret account, <em>Tonysbitch99.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, what do we have here?” He cheered, as he scrolled through your most recent tweets. Some dated back to as early as yesterday. The entire account was dedicated to defending him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You had tweets that called out TMZ for spreading fake news. TMZ tweeted comments that speculated Tony being dead, because no one had seen the titan of industry in public for a while. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Tonysbitch99:</em> </b> <em> @ TMZ, shut the fuck up. You speak of things you know nothing about. Tony’s just chillin. Dealing with invasive idiots like you, sick people, can be stressful. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were tweets about Tony being a cradle-robber for dating a woman who was half his age. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Jer0d_the_g0at:</em> </b> <em> When are we gonna talk about Tony Stark? This man is dating a literal child. She’s only like 10. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Tonysbitch99:</em> </b> <em> @ Jerod_the_goat, please invite yourself to mind your fucking business. They are both consenting adults, and if she didn’t wanna be with him she wouldn’t be. BTW she’s 24.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><b> <em>Jer0d_the_g0at:</em> </b> <em> @ Tonysbitch99, you talk like you know her. Did she tell you that? Anyway it doesn’t matter, because Tony either pressured her, or she’s in it for the money. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Tonysbitch99:</em> </b> <em> @ Jerod_the_goat, look at you doing the same thing you accuse me of. Did she tell you she was pressured? Did she tell you she just wanted his money? People need to stay out of other’s relationships. She’s a grown ass woman. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b><em>Tonysbitch99:</em></b><em>  @ zuko-marry-me, I heard her ex was an arrogant p.o.s who always cheated and never gave her the time of day. </em>That was your response to a comment calling the both of you out for betraying Edward. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><b>zuko-marry-me: @ </b>tonysbitch99<b>, </b></em> <em>Please tell me how that’s relevant? That’s still his son, nothing Edward’s does will ever make what they did okay.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>kayleesinterlude</em> </b> <em>: @ zuko-marry-me, I don’t know about that one, love. I’ve met the guy, he was flirting and practically eye-fucking me in front of his girl. I’d fuck Tony after that too. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Endless tweets flooded your profile. Whether it was malicious attacks, or harmless thoughts, it was about him. He knew it was you, because they only tweeted things that you could know. Your latest tweet was one that had him in shambles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Tonysbitch99:</em> </b> <em> I hope Tony is taking care of himself. I wanna hear from him, but his health is more important right now. Remember to smile today @ therealtonystark. I love you. Hope to see you soon.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His vision became blurry with tears, and his throat emitted a sound that he had never heard through all his years of living. <em>She does want me to find her. </em>He thought. Mentally pulling himself together he kept looking. He scrolled until he finally found a tweet that tagged your location. “What is she doing there?” He asked himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tony why are you dodging my calls?” Pepper sounded from in front of him, the sudden surprise caused him to drop your device. They were currently in his bedroom, so he hadn’t heard her come in from downstairs.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fucking hell Pepper. How many keys do you have? You’re only supposed to use that for emergencies.” He said gesturing to the the key between her fingers. She stood in the doorway with her usual business attire on: navy blue pencil skirt, white blouse, and blazer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tony this <em>is</em> an emergency. I need you to come back to the company asap.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pepper whatever it is, you or Edward can handle it.” Tony assured, before rolling out of bed to get ready. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is about Edward. He’s stepping down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Why?” He questioned, shutting his dresser closed before turning to eye her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t tell you why.” She murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pepper I have had it with you not telling me shit! If you don’t tell me why right now, so help me God!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine. I finally talked some sense into him.” She lied. “This is your company, and what he has done to you is unacceptable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not understanding why she didn’t just tell him that, he left it alone before saying “Thanks Pepper, but that was unnecessary. You can tell Edward to come back now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not that simple.” Pepper stated, looking down at her feet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It never is.” He sighed. He didn’t have time for this, he was far too focused on finding you. “Why isn’t it that simple Pepper?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told him the truth, and now he feels guilty” She whispered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The truth about what?” Growing impatient with her beating around the bush, he raised his voice when he spoke again. “Spit it out, please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was still hesitant, but she rushed her words when she told him, “He isn’t your son.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes he is my son.” Tony sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No he isn’t Tony. I cheated on you.” She exhaled, forcing herself to speak faster before she chickened out. “This entire thing is my fault. I feel guilty about this all. Now you’re miserable because of it. You would have never gone through this if it wasn’t for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop.” Tony commanded softly, but Pepper continued her rambles.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y/N would still be here if it wasn’t for me.” She cried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would have never met her, if it wasn’t for you.” Tony’s reassurement went ignored as Pepper continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should have never had to deal with Edward’s shit. Tony I am so sorry, please don’t hate me, Tony. Please forgive me.” She sobbed, now a whimpering mess. Seeing the usually well-kept woman in disarray, left Tony in shock. This was not his Pepper.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pepper! Calm down” Tony shouted, grabbing the frenzied woman’s shoulders finally breaking through her fit of self-guilt. “I chose to deal with Edward’s shit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t know he wasn’t yours though Tony.”She cried.  Her eyes were glazed over, and she was pink in the face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is mine.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now sniveling, she feared he didn’t understand her because of the blubbering. “No you don’t understand. He’s not your biological son.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pepper I do understand.” He confessed, smoothing out her sleeves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head. Her bangs bounced all over the place as she wore her confusion. “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hadn’t touched you in months, the night that he was conceived. I know I drank a lot, but did you really think I was that stupid?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Directing her gaze away from his, she thought about it. “I guess I didn’t think about that. But then why didn’t you say anything?” She asked, meeting his eyes again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took in a sharp breath before he spoke. “Because I wasn’t the best husband to you. I was unfaithful. I was mean. And I was never there. I gave you every reason to cheat. In return, you gave me a beautiful boy. As much as we have our differences, I love Edward and I love you. I failed the two of you, and it’s you I should be asking for forgiveness from. Please forgive me.” He begged her, speaking in soft tones. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was speechless. All these years she thought she was hiding a life-altering secret, when in reality Tony had known about it the entire time. He had even went far enough to claim a boy who hated him all his life as his own. Pepper knew Edward hated his father. She trained him to. She felt that if the two weren’t close to each other, her secret could become more bearable. Now she just hated herself for it. “I don’t know what to say.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then don’t.” He said smiling, pulling her in for a hug. “Well don’t say anything after you tell me where Edward is.” Tony had one stop to make. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>He pulled up to the building, the sun’s beams bouncing off of the spotless glass. Suddenly his nerves were compromised. Much like his relationship with you, it had been five months since he had last spoken with his son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every step he took towards the elevator felt like overcoming mountains. The higher the lift took him, the harder it became for him to breathe. When the doors opened, it felt like the ground would give out from beneath him; would it send him flying back down to become paint on the building’s marble floors?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was hard. If their relationship wasn’t strained before, it was now. Tony slept with his son’s girlfriend. While you didn’t mean much to Edward, it was the fact that his father could stoop to such low lengths, that hurt him. Tony hadn’t even offered so much as an apology. He didn’t feel he needed to. Edward didn’t really care about you. No. Of course he didn’t. But he still felt disrespected. Foolish. Betrayed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony took in a sharp inhale. Then a deep exhale. He grasped the the handle to his old office door, pulling open it open to peak his head inside. Because it was the end of the day, relatively everyone was gone. It was just him and Edward. He had to make sure, just in case there was another brawl. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw him, packing his items into a cardboard box with intentions of leaving. “What? You can’t handle the pressures of becoming the CEO.” Tony joked</p>
<p>. </p>
<p>“If you’re here to gloat, I don’t wanna hear it.” Edward didn’t spare his dad a glance, because he knew he was coming. Pepper had called and warned him to be nice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not here to gloat.” Tony paused to fully step into view. “I’m here to ask you to stay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want your fucking pity, Tony. I know you’re only doing this because you feel like it will make us even.” He bit. “Just so you know, it wont.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you really think I’d let you run a multi-billion dollar company, because I pity you?” Edward just kept packing, refusing to look up and acknowledge his father’s question. “I did it because you’re my son, and I raised you right. I can trust that Stark Industries will do fine in your hands.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I guess, mom hasn’t told you the news huh? I am not your son. So don’t call me that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You might not be my blood Edward. But you are my son. I am the one that raised you. And I love you–“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have a funny way of showing someone you love them.” He snapped, stopping his previous tasks to eye his father</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Edward. What are you really mad at? Who are you really mad at? You didn’t love her. And me and you are also not the closest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was as if he could explode in anger. “I’m mad that you lied to my face! I’m mad that I confided in you, and you told me I had nothing to worry about! I’m mad that you have been doing this out in the open for over a year now. I’m mad that when I confronted you two, you didn’t apologize, in fact you smiled in my fucking face.” He had to calm himself. He took a seat, to stop his chest from rising and falling. His fit of rage had consumed him for a moment, but then sadness washed over his person. “I mean I knew you hated me dad. I just didn’t know to what extent, or even for what reason. Now I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guilt began to eat at Tony. “Edward. I didn’t know you felt this way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you didn’t ask.” He pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, sweetie.” He sighed. “I really messed up badly this time.” He crossed the threshold, walking to sit on the desk, folding his hands in his lap as he leaned on its edge.  It was a moment before he spoke again. “For the record I don’t hate you. Edward, you are my world. I failed to show you that, but please believe me when I say it’s the truth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He placed a hand on the man’s back, rubbing circular motions for a round on his middle. “I knew there was a chance that I could hurt you by doing what I did. Yet still, I listened to my feelings and let go of my better judgement. From the bottom of my heart Edward, I am deeply sorry. Do you see us ever putting this all behind us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edward glanced up at Tony, hurt still plastered on his face, but hope glimmering through his eyes. “Sure.” He responded softly, looked down at nothing for a moment, before meeting Tony’s line of sight again. “Dad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm?” Tony hummed, a small smile now playing on his features. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you ever get back with Y/N, don’t marry her. I can’t have slept with my mom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ignoring his joke, Tony asked, “So you don’t care if I continue to pursue her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. I’m just happy you apologized” He barely gave Edward a second before he belted out a response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good! I am so happy to hear that!” He said as he patted his back and leaped up. “Because I have a flight to catch. Don’t screw things up too much while I’m gone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was practically out of the door before his son yelled for his attention.“Dad before you go, I just have one more question to ask.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes dear?” Tony questioned, placing a hand on the doorway to leave, turning his head slightly to focus on Edward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edward took his time asking, because he was unsure of himself. “If I loved her, would you have still pursued her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He only took a second to think about his next words. “Son if you loved her, we would have never been in this situation.” He responded. Edward pursed his lips in response, subtly nodding his head to show his content with the man’s answer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that, Tony turned to leave. It was time to find his girl. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Ends of the Universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/N tries to adjust to her life away from Tony.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last installment, in my Tony Stark Fan-fiction. I loved writing this, but I am also happy to see it come to an end. Please, tell me what you think of this. I can only get better. It means the world to me when I get comments, so let me know how this makes you feel. Also, to my artists out there…I promise I don’t know jackshit about art, so please dont come for my throat. Everything is purely fictional. German speakers, I used google translate, please tell me if anything is off. I love you guys! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Berlin, Germany. Pepper Potts sent you to Berlin. Fucking. Germany. While Berlin was breathtakingly beautiful, and to your surprise very diverse, you knew nothing about it. Nothing about the way of life there. Nothing about the people. To say you were nervous would be an understatement. Scared, would still not do your emotions justice. You were in a place you had made no preparations for, as well as no thoughts of ever visiting. But you guessed that was the point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony would never look for you here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Six months. That’s how long you would be here. Pepper had taken care of everything. The rest of the semester and classes that you were enrolled in before you left, were now moved online. It was that or completing them the next semester. Usually, your university required students complete all prerequisite courses before they took on any internships within their respected fields. So how Ms. Potts got your Dean to agree to such an outlandish change of pace for one of her students, you would never know. What she achieved was unprecedented. That was when you learned quickly to never underestimate her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Six months. That’s how long you would be away from Tony. Well actually, the idea, as Pepper calls it, is that you two will have moved on from each other by the end of it all. You weren’t even supposed to contact him when your time was up here. In fact, as long as you were in Germany, you were not to contact anyone you knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pepper had assured your family and friends of your well-being ahead of time. No they could not know of your location, nor contact you, but they were ensured that you were safe. It took some heavy convincing on her part to get your family to agree, but ultimately they did. In their eyes, they were supporting what was best for you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nao, on the other hand, was not keen on just letting you leave the country. Though your friendship had less than a few days to develop, she became very protective over you. She felt that your leaving was downright bullshit as well as unfair. “Why should Edward fucking Stark, get his happy ending?” She spat. She was also not as willing to trust Pepper as you were. But because you had already made your decision to leave, you entrusted her with the secret of your hidden twitter account. No one, save yourself, knew about it. You agreed that you would regularly tweet from it, as your way of letting her know you were okay. That was the only reason, she didn’t blow the whistle to Tony right away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unlike Nao, you had faith in Pepper. You two weren’t the closest, but you had an unspoken respect and trust for one another. Pepper, despite every reason you gave her, did not behave in the way that any other woman in her shoes would have. You had broken her son’s heart by sleeping with his dad, her now ex-husband. Yet here she was, going through all of these hoops for you, just to make sure you didn’t ruin yourself. Of course you trusted her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was one thing she was not truthful to you about however. When she told you the internship was all-expense paid, what she really meant was that she was covering all of it. Your school fees, apartment, food, and any and all luxury items, Pepper would be dishing out the money to take care of it all. While you felt you had no control over everything else, you drew the line there. Though you sort of resented her for her speediness to remove you from States, you refused to let her pay for your mistakes. She had already done so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your entire time living with Tony, he never let you pay for anything. This of course meant, you had money saved up from your previous employments. Enough to live comfortably until you could find a job. While Pepper was more understanding than her ex, she still insisted on covering your school fees as well as the first two months on your apartment so that you could focus on school before money became an issue. She even set you up with some extra spending money to get started. “To have a job, on top of an internship, as well as a full course-load, is too much for any student to bear.” She told you. “I will not set you up for failure, just to prove your smug ass Dean right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once you were settled in, and she felt confident enough to depart, Pepper left you and Germany, wishing you the best of luck. She was in a hurry to get back home before Tony could catch a whiff of where you were, and where she had been.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So there you were. In Berlin. All alone, far from home, with no one but yourself to console. That was when the waterworks began. Between Nao’s place and the plane ride here, you didn’t have time to process your emotions. Your life, though not the most morally ideal, went to absolute shit in less than seventy-two hours. You didn’t care who was looking from the outside in calling you ungrateful. You got to experience the world, and your experiences with Tony alone should have satisfied you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, you didn’t ask for any of this. He was all you wanted. You would give up all the luxury in the world, if it meant just being with him. But alas, you did not have that choice, so you decided to cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And cried you did. Your first three nights consisted of tears, and headaches. You barely even ate. It didn’t help that Tony’s face was plastered every where. He was famous, so what did you expect? “How the fuck am I supposed to get over him, when I can’t even escape him?” In fairness, you also didn’t make it easy on yourself. A t-shirt of his that you stole, covered your pillowcase. You were scared of the day it’s scent would leave. The new phone that Pepper purchased for you, had his wallpaper on the cover. Of course you later willed yourself to change it, but it took time. You even bought books that he begged you to read for months, just because they reminded you of him. Your entire time in Germany, you were a woman of your word to Nao. You tweeted about him constantly your first three nights, just to feel like your old self again. It was small things that made you feel closer. But small things turned into big ones. You were practically torturing yourself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where nights ended in crying, mornings began with half-hearted reassurements. “This is what’s good for me.” You would chant, to yourself in the mirror. “This is what’s good for Tony.” It was now the weekend, and come Monday you would be starting your internship. “The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can go home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Starting your art internship sounded dreadful to you now. Before, you were more than excited as you planned it with Tony. Your eyes were starry when you fawned over how rich the art and culture was in France. Of course you would be excited, given that Tony had taken you to France on numerous occasions, as well as taught you some of the language. You were even comfortable enough to navigate the streets of Paris alone. That was more than you could say about Germany.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Monday came, and you left your apartment, you got lost almost immediately. Luckily to you, in Berlin more people spoke English than you thought. So your day was off to a bad start but you could still turn it around. That was your train of thought before it began to pour down raining. The cute, but simple little outfit that you had put together was now drenched. Not to mention your hair; tight coils retreated to your scalp, and makeup ran down your face. You had tried. You really did. You wanted the outside of your person, to deflect what you were feeling on the inside. Too bad the universe had other plans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were still determined to complete your first day. So you continued on to the location that a kind stranger gave you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It sounded right, because soon you were standing in front of the soon-to-be art gallery that you would be interning at for the next 6 months. You were to shadow an art-curator, with the hopes of teaching it one day. Sure becoming an art professor wasn’t very fulfilling financially, but you loved art so you didn’t care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You walked into the magnificent glass structure, with high ceilings and tall windows. Your strides made wet squelching sound, as you stepped from the outside concrete pavement onto the wooden linoleum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immediately, a man who seemed to be directing others about the room, turned his attention to you. He almost dropped the clear clipboard he was holding, upon seeing the soaking wet brown girl before him. All he could think of was the damage to the floors you had probably caused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wie kann ich Dir helfen?” He asked you with a grimace painting his features.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If your confidence wasn’t shot before, it was now at a zero as you realized how stupid you must of looked. “I’m sorry I don’t speak German.” You apologized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man huffed as he switched languages. “I said, how can I help you?” Now you genuinely felt like an entitled American, in someone else’s country forcing them to accommodate you by speaking your native tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Y/N, and I am here for the Schmidt Internship.” You said lowly. You watched him bring his attention back to the clipboard in hand, flipping harshly through the paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re late. On your first day at that. How could you come in here like this?” His words were harsh, but he was right. You were late, and even if you weren’t your appearance would have sent off red flags in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You had to blink back the water that was forming in your eyes. This was something that you had become an expert at. “I apologize, but I had trouble finding my way here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scoffed “So not only are you coming up with excuses already, but you’re telling me you haven’t even prepared yourself. How are you supposed to retain the necessary knowledge for this job?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Again, I’m sorry, but I can assure you that this won’t happen again. ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right. So go home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your brows jumped to meet each other. “I’m sorry, what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You clearly don’t have what it takes. My clients will eat you up and spit you out within seconds.” He looked you up and down before adding, “And if they don’t, I will. So go home.” He turned his back to you as if you were nothing, and began redirecting men on where to put certain paintings. Not sparing you a second glance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something told you that he was used to making people cry. You almost did, until you realized that you had been crying for the past week, and now you were just angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can place that Delegado by the window.” You heard him say to two men. You walked up to them to interrupt their conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually place it as far away from the light as possible.” You ordered the men who were holding the piece.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” The curator asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You could feel his scowl on your face so instead of spinning to address him, you furthered your explanation. “The choice of medium Delgado used is not compatible with the sun. It will certainly drain its vibrancy. But anyone who attended secondary school art would know that.” You sneered, side-eyeing him. Your insult did not fall on deaf ears. His scowl turned into an almost pained expression. You ignored it, and moved on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You walked around the room, as the curator silently, but obviously followed you. “I assume you intend to place a light fixture over this.” You asked him, looking over your shoulder. “If not, this is the painting you should place next to the window. It will not thrive in the shadows. The artist intended for light to cast on certain areas to reveal hidden figures.” You took your phone out to flash its light against the frame to prove your theory, and almost immediately new elements appeared in the work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You could almost hear the change in features on the curator’s face. Still you continued your dance around the room, explaining to him pieces of art that worked well with others, and ones that did not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Going up to your next piece, you inspected it closely. “When did you purchase this” You asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A few days ago. Why?” He questioned, his tone was now different, almost inviting you to say more. He was now curious about your every word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bankole, the artist this is inspired by has not sold a painting in years.” You informed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bought it from a secondhand distributor. So what’s your point?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were scammed. The original piece only has seven hooded men. A reoccurring theme in Bankole’s art. This painting only has six.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well maybe Bankole miscounted.” He suggested, chuckling. It was like he was amused, and it was vastly different from his earlier cold demeanor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It also has too many etchings along the border.” You continued. “And the signature is misspelled.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stayed silent for a minute. He was awestruck. His assistant who had been standing near him, looked up everything you said to fact check you. She whispered a “she passed, sir” in his ear, when she could validate your arguments. And that’s when you realized it was a test.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon realizing the whole thing was a set up, you relaxed your bewildered eyebrows, and looked down at your feet to smile a smile that screamed ‘I’ve been tricked’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The curator, as if scared to take his eyes off of you leaned his head to the side to ask his assistant, “Could you please get Ms.?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“L/N” You sheepishly smiled, bringing your eyes back up to meet his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, could you please get Ms. L/N something to dry off with, Hanna?” He asked the girl, returning a smile back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right away sir.” Hanna spoke, scampering away to search the building’s custodial closet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He offered his hand to you, and broke the silence. “I’m Finn. Finn Schmidt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You took his hand, and shook it gently. “Wait Schmidt? Does that mean you’re—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, my family owns this gallery.” He replied as a matter of fact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You mouthed an inaudible ‘oh’, as you were now embarrassed about your secondary school comment. Thankfully Hanna was back now with a towel to distract you from your growing shame. Changing the subject you asked, “So is it a German thing to be rude and test your future interns?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laughed, eyes lingering on your neck as you dried your hair. “Well its a Schmidt thing to test future interns. As for the rude part, I’m sorry. I was just a bit upset about something from earlier.” He confessed. “I promise I would have called you back later to apologize.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine. I did show up late and track your floors with rainwater.” You glanced outside, noticing the sky was now as clear as day. Just my fucking luck, you thought. But at least the new found light gave you a chance to properly examine Finn. The events from earlier, blinded you from realizing how handsome he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was much taller than you. At least more than half a foot. Chestnut brown locks, thrown up into a messy bun, graced the top of his head. He had honey brown eyes upon first glance, but when the sunlight hit them, they were a brilliant amber. He looked to be close in age to you, but still more experienced; so maybe late 20’s early 30’s you concluded. He was built. Not too muscular, but far from skinny. His beard was immaculate. In fact it looked as if he took better care of it, than he did his hair. Both made him look majestic. He had skin of olive, and it was dewy and radiant; you just knew his skin-care routine was more rigorous than yours. When he spoke, it was gruff. His accent was thick, but he spoke English like he lived in a native-english speaking country for years. He was definitely a man who prided himself in his looks as well as his knowledge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So tell me, is it an American thing to ogle at complete strangers.” He smirked at you. You immediately thanked God for blessing you with darker skin, for you felt your blood pool to the apples of your cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” You apologized, embarrassed and suddenly intrigued by the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be. It’s definitely a Schmidt thing.” He informed you, raking his eyes down your figure. Is he flirting with me? You asked yourself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now desperate for air, you took in a deep breath to overcome the fluster. “So, um. I’m sorry, just to make sure I’m not getting ahead of myself: your assistant said I passed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cleared his throat, and began rapidly blinking away his daze before speaking. “Yes with flying colors.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does this mean I still have the internship?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. I’d be honored to have you. ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You beamed a bright smile. “Great. Well I hope we enjoy working together.” You stretched your hand out again for him to shake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As do I.” He said, grasping your outstretched limb, before bringing your hand to his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>It turns out, you two did enjoy working together. Finn, despite your first impression of him, was a major sweetheart, at least to you that is. You didn’t know if that reigned true in other aspects of his life, or if it was just because he wanted to sleep with you. Either way, you welcomed his charming nature.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He became your best friend whilst you were in Germany. He was proud of his country, and very eager to show you why. You were dragged from museum to museum soaking in beautiful art. Landmark to landmark, reveling in famous architecture. Restaurant to restaurant, engorging yourselves with famous German cuisines and desserts. He was elated to finally have someone to boast to about his culture. And you were happy to have someone take your mind off of Tony. Temporarily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As months passed, you still found your mind drifting off as you wondered about him. You dreamed about him at least every other night. But you would still tell yourself, He’s over me by now. He’s probably happy I’m gone. At least I didn’t ruin his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn could only do so much. You were close now, so you informed him of a man who had taken over your dreams. He didn’t know who your mystery man was, but he wanted to be him. He wanted to be the one who occupied your mind. He made it clear on numerous occasions too. Spouting to you German phrases that he taught you before hand, revealing his feelings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Ich steh’ auf dich’. I’m into you. ‘Ich bete dich an’, I adore you. The words were beautiful flowing from his lips. But you always feigned ignorance, acting like you forgot what they meant. He could scream his feelings to the sky in your mother tongue, and you would still say something along the lines of “Quit joking around.” Or “You’re so silly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You would be a liar if you said you hadn’t thought about Finn in that way. He was sexy, and more than willing to replace Tony. And Pepper, if she were there, as well as your friends and your better sense, would have begged for you to fuck him…but alas, you just couldn’t do it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You two were currently planning the grand opening of his family’s second art gallery. It was tomorrow night, and it took all of five months, most of your internship to get the museum ready for the public. It would be a formal event, where renowned guests were invited to partake in a cultured but light-hearted social gathering. It was going to be grand, which meant Finn was bugging out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lydia, have Hanna approve the guest list for me. I need her to make sure, no strays show up.” He said to one of his staff members. He had a group of people following close beside him as he took long strides to his office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Again?” She asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes! Again.” He shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, before skittering off to find Hanna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Luka, have you checked with the caterers to make sure the hors d’oeuvres will arrive by 17:30?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes sir.” The boy squeaked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Check again.” Finn ordered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right away sir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oliver—” Finn Started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The wine has already arrived, sir.” Oliver interjected, feeling quite sure of himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So the Chambertin Grand Cru is here? Great!” Finn began smiling and relaxing a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Confusion took the place of certainty on Oliver’s face. “Actually sir, I thought you told me to get Richebourg Grand Cru.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck!” Finn yelled in his native tongue, about to tear a new hole in the smaller boy. That is before you stepped in. You were waiting for him by his door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your guests are coming in for the art Finn. Not the wine, nor the food.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His expression softened when he heard your voice. “Our guests.” He corrected, smiling at you. “I feel you worked harder than me, so they are our guests.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine. Our guests do not care about the damn wine.” You smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled at your playful chide. “You know you keep me sane right? You’re my savior.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought Jesus was your savior.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you’re a close second.” He smirked, as he let you enter the room before him. You both sat down in close seats, and ran down a list of things he needed to confirm for tomorrow nights events.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As you two worked, he decided to start a separate conversation. “Have you decided on whether or not you’re coming yet.” His voice was hopeful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sighed, knowing you were about to shatter that hope. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that. I think I’ll pass.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” He cried, abandoning his previous tasks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have nothing to wear.” You informed him. “Besides I’m a bit beat. I should relax before my exams come up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, it’s just one night. And anything you put on will be amazing. It’s the girl in the dress that makes it beautiful.” As he said the last part, he placed a hand on your knee and caressed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You stood to your feet to avoid his lingering touches as well as ignore the look of disappointment on his face. “I can’t just show up in any thing. There are way too many important people coming. I would have to make a good impression, and I’m just not up for it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn abruptly raised now hovering over you and turning your body to face him. “What is this really about?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” You asked looking at him through an inquisitive lens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We both worked so hard on this. This gallery is practically your baby, don’t you want to see other people enjoy it?” The pads of his thumbs massaged your shoulders. The act was innocent, but to you it burned to have another man touch you in the way that only Tony should.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You shrugged your shoulders to make his arms fall and took a stroll around his desk, placing space between you. “Of course I want to see her success, Finn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then what’s stopping you?” He asked, slowly meeting you on the other side, unsure about his actions now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You knew what was stopping you. Finn had to practically beg you to go out with him on regular days, and you would eventually do it to rid your mind of Tony; but this was different. Attending this event reminded you of the ones you, Tony, and Edward would participate in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While you were Edward’s plus one on paper, it was really Tony who you would move through a room with. He would introduce you to some of his friends in high places. You two would have riveting conversations about the world and art. By the end of it all, you would ditch Edward (which wasn’t hard, because he was usually the one to ditch you guys) to sip expensive ass champagne until you passed out the next day in some hotel room you had no memory of entering. This event screamed reminders of your past life. And your past love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know.” You lied. But Finn knew you were lying. He also knew what, or rather who, was stopping you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed, and gazed at you before speaking again. “Is this about your ex?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were curious as to why he asked about Tony when the conversation had nothing to do with him. “Why do you ask me that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because it always seems to be.” He came to stand directly before you, now more sure of himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You could admit your tone of voice changed as you said your next line. “Well it’s not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When are you gonna get over him?” Finn asked, ignoring your words as well as ignoring the defensive tone they were laced in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am over him.” He made you feel small, so you straightened your posture to appear more intimidating, a sharp scowl now decorating your face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No you’re not. You’re still depressed about him.” He sounded a bit annoyed now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t say I’m depressed…” You cooed, trailing off a bit with your thoughts. Am I depressed? And if I am, do I really wear it for the world to see?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Worry etched itself into your expression, which made Finn say, “You’re too young for this. And you’re too beautiful. You shouldn’t be worried about a guy who isn’t even here.” Finn stated. You thought that what he was saying wasn’t fair, because he didn’t even know the full story. “I can help you get over him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He made you blink rapidly at his words. “Woah Finn,” Finn continued his case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just let me take your mind off of him. I promise i’ll be worth it.” he was always forward, but never this forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finn stop.” He was now closer to you, cornering you between himself and his wall. His office felt much smaller now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like you Y/N, and not just as a friend.” He was now just a breath away, so you threw your arms in between the two of you, only for him to lightly grip your wrists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finn—” You were cut off by his lips, as they stole a soft kiss from yours. You immediately broke the connection by looking down, brushing the area he just touched with your fingertips. Finn looked at you expectantly, face flushing as he realized what he just did. He dropped his hands from their positions on your wrists and stepped back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y/N, I-I’m so, sorr—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m late for my other job now. I’ll see you Monday.” You hurried out, as you circled around him to leave the room before he could say another word.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Your entire shift at your neighborhood cafe, felt like a blur. You chose to work at a cafe for similar reasons to the ones at home: the rustle and bustle of the world made you feel calm, and like your problems were small. But now all you could think about was Finn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was right, you were still hung up on Tony. In your defense, five months didn’t seem like enough time for you to move on from a relationship that shifted your entire being. But they did say, to get over one man, you should get under another one. And Finn, was a man that you would have been attracted to under normal circumstances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was handsome. Articulate. Cultured. Kind. He was the type of man, who could move a room just by walking in it. But he wasn’t Tony. That fact alone was how you knew you were beat. If you could pass up an amazing man, for one you couldn’t even have, then you were crazy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smelled of ginger, and he tasted like cinnamon for those fleeting moments that he held you. You thought to yourself that you could do worse. You weren’t supposed to be with Tony anyway, so what was the harm in being with a man who was begging for you to use him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The harm was, that you weren’t that kind of a girl. And you didn’t wanna hurt him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am making this harder than it needs to be. You thought to yourself, as you walked into your apartment building. Your decision to go to the gallery’s opening became a hell of a lot easier, when your doorman greeted you with a package. You hesitantly thanked him and took the elegant box, before walking up to your flat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Setting it down on your counter to rid it of its satin pink bow, you freed the top cover and unraveled the tissue paper. Underneath all of the wrapping was a sparkly rose gold material. You pulled it out to reveal a ball gown, that looked as if it was made specifically with a princess in mind. The puffy skirt of the gown had a large slit in it and it was made of a sheer, almost see-through fabric. Glitter ran throughout the entire dress, but where it was most prominent was the bodice. The straps were off the shoulder, and they connected to a deep plunge a few inches below the neckline. It was beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your first thought was to anger. The dress looked like it cost him a fortune. You felt obligated to thank him, but you were also mad that he spent money on you as a form of apology. You hated when people just gave you things. It instantly made you feel like a burden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then your second thought was one of guilt. Leaving him so quickly, must of made him feel terrible, and that fact helped you swallow your anger. He really liked you, and you could at least show up to the gallery to support him. After all, you were still friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You just silently prayed you wouldn’t regret going.</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Cool air nipped at your bear arms and chest as you made your way through the night. The wind caused cold tears to fall from your eyes, and your fingers felt like icicles. You knew it would be cold tonight as winter transitioned into spring, but you didn’t anticipate it this much. You didn’t have a proper shawl to sit across your shoulders that matched your dress, so you sucked it up and power-walked to the gallery. It definitely felt nice to step into the building’s warm and inviting embrace.You instantly felt your cheeks warm up as you stood in the middle of the entryway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The event was in full swing by the time you arrived. You were instantly surrounded by laughter, and chatter, as rich people debated amongst themselves about the intent of certain pieces of art. Beautiful melodies filled the air, as classical music played softly in the background. The ambience was warm despite the cold night air peering through the high glass ceilings. You thought it was nice, how even though the building was so well lit, you could still make out the faint glow of stars above you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being an observant person who could easily meld into the background, you thought the sight before you was beautiful, and you immediately felt regret grow smaller in the pit of your stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You searched the crowd, trying to seek out Finn and thank him for urging you to come, as well as for the dress. You found him at the top of a balcony, chatting up one of his guests. You swallowed your uneasiness as you made it up in your mind to confront his and your feelings. Maybe I could give him a try because he really is a nice guy. That was your train of thought as you made your way up to him. I could learn to love him. You thought. If it doesn’t work out, I still have home in just a month.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As you got closer, and closer to him, you thought of Tony, and immediately froze in your tracks. You felt guilty for even thinking about someone else before you were over him. You were disappointed in yourself, for your readiness to use one man, in order to get over another one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were about to turn around and forget about the entire event, before Finn caught your gaze. He stopped his chat with the man in front of him and excused himself to walk over to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You looked like a gapping fish out of water as he approached you. Finn was always so well put together. Seeing him in a tux, only made him appear more intimidating. He somehow made you, with your dress, naturally done makeup, and beautifully pinned up hair, feel small. Little did you know, he felt smaller.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y/N” He started, almost at a loss for words. “You look beautiful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To save face you forced yourself to speak, opting for the playful banter he had come to love. “Why are you acting so surprised?” You sheepishly smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I didn’t think you were coming.” He beamed. He was relieved to know you weren’t still mad at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I couldn’t just waste this.” You said referring to your dress, grabbing a fistful in each hand to lift it and emphasize your point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn bought his eyes over you, basking in your beauty. “You look darling in that. But I thought you said you didn’t have anything to wear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You furrowed your brows at his words, smile faltering. “I didn’t, until you—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finn! Over here darling, I want you to meet someone.” His mother called to him in english, gesturing to a well-dressed attractive woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.” He replied to her before bringing his attention back to you. “Stay right here. Don’t move I mean it.” He floated off, abandoning you and your confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why was he acting so oblivious?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You felt moments pass as Finn worked himself around the room. You watched him as he drifted from person to person, seemingly forgetting about you. He was in his element, and you were happy to see him happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaving him to do his own thing, you walked down the stairs deciding to occupy yourself by people watching. That was when your emotions began to overwhelm you again. You leaned against a wall, newfound glass of wine in hand, trying to drown out the noise around you. Everything seemed to remind you of Tony Stark. The rich men in their suits. The stimulating discussions. Even the drink between your fingers, reminded you of him. Now too encapsulated with your thoughts once again, you turned to the wall behind you, immersing yourself into the art. The sad girl in the painting, derided you, as you met her eyes. She was pretty, and like you she felt alone. At least we can be lonely together you thought, scoffing at the idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why that frown, everyone in here knows you’re prettier than her.” Your heart sank, as you turned to the side meeting the face of the familiar voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tony?” You exhaled, blinking rapidly as if your eyes were playing tricks on you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In the flesh.” He smirked down at you. You threw yourself into his open arms, as he wrapped himself around you. You felt him kiss the top of your head, then your temple, as you inhaled his scent; it had been such a long time since you had even done that. Your drink spilled on the floor behind you, and the look of shock you received from a nearby stranger made you feel deranged. It didn’t matter, how crazy you looked, Tony was here and that was all you could care about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling back from his embrace, you felt your words form at the back of your throat unable to bring them out. “What are you doing here?” You managed to ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I could ask you the same. Berlin? Was all that French I taught you, for nothing?” He joked, holding you in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were becoming blurry-eyed. You terribly missed his wittiness. “How did you find me?” Though you were happy, you couldn’t help the tears that streamed down your face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony wiped them away with the pads of his thumb, “First. Dance with me.” He reached a hand between the two of you, willing you to take it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This isn’t that kind of an event Tony.” You chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who cares? I need to hold you.” His words made you tear up again. You soon became a sobbing mess, and those around you shot him dirty looks for making you cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Princess.” Tony cooed, sending apologetic nods to random people as he tried to comfort you. “You’re making a scene.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You ignored him, and kept silently whimpering, gradually growing a bit louder, as your face contorted further into a frown. “You’ll ruin your makeup.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still crying you began dry-heaving as you chocked between sobs. “Alles ist gut.” Tony assured strangers, informing them that all was well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know German?” You squeaked between sobs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When I found out you were in Germany, I learned a bit on the plane ride here.” He grabbed a napkin from a passing by waiter, as he told you this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you learned German for me?” You sobbed louder, causing more people to look over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y/N, baby please stop crying.” Tony pleaded. “Please stop.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sniffled and began wiping your eyes, smearing your mascara in the process. He used his napkin to wipe away the excess mess on your face. “Now can we please try this again?” He asked holding his hand out. You took it, and he lead you to the center of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now the attention was as a result of the spectacle in front of them. First a girl practically pours her expensive wine on the ground. Then starts crying. And now she and her beaux are dancing in the middle of the gallery. How unhinged you must of looked in the eyes of a stranger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony couldn’t be more in love with you. He held you close, one hand clasped with yours, the other resting on your lower back as he gazed into your eyes, mesmerized by your existence. You two swayed back and forth, ignoring the judgmental stares and whispers. Eventually others gained the courage to join in, inspired by the silly Americans of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He broke the comfortable silence first. “I see you like the dress. You make it look beautiful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You bought this for me?” You exclaimed smiling. It made sense now, how else would the measurements be so perfect?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I did. Who else would?” He asked with a single raised brow, his signature “you better tell me, or you’re in trouble” expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmh, hmm, Mmh.” You mumbled shrugging your shoulders upwards. Of course that was a lie, but you would tell him later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He decided to address your lie later as well. He changed the subject for now. “So why Berlin? Why not London, or Italy? Italy was you second choice, you loved Italy!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You giggled at the amount of times he said Italy. He bathed in the sound. “Germany was the first place Pepper could arrange on such short notice. Besides, we thought you would never think of looking here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would search the ends of the universe for you.” He said, face and tone all of a sudden serious. You inspected him for a minute, heat rising to your cheeks, before you both cracked a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so fucking cheesy.” You laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you loved it when I act cheesy.” He expressed, mocking fake hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You smiled and kissed his chin, ignoring his dramatics, opting to be enveloped by the silence. You were calmed as he rocked you in his arms, pulling you as close as he could. His large warm hand on your exposed lower back felt like home. You two fit together like puzzle pieces, and you were happier now than you were the first time you kissed. Now you weren’t in secret. You were out in the open, as you experienced a new first in your relationship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You broke the silence this time, as you laid your head on his chest. “So how did you find me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tonysbitch99 Y/N? Come on, I’m a fucking genius, and I’m not exaggerating. Your last tweet led me here”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your head shot up so you could question him. “Wait. So you went out on a fucking whim?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laughed at your outburst. "Well actually a blue-haired girl encouraged me to check your twitter account. I found your hidden one on your old phone. That led me to your apartment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nao.” You said in a low menacing tone. You had some words for her as soon as you got back home. But when you thought of home, your mind wandered back to the obstacles in your way. Being so happy to see him, you forgot about Edward. “Tony” You sighed. “You can’t be here. Edward will find out. And you could lose everything you worked for. Your dreams have to mean something to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They do. You’re one of them Y/N.” He always had a way with words, and just as you were about to protest he cut you off. “I won’t go into details about it, but everything is fine. You can even contact both Edward and Pepper if you don’t believe me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You believed him. The fact that he involved Pepper’s name encouraged you to. “Enough about me though. You seem to have been keeping yourself busy.” He whispered against the shell of your ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” You asked, flustered by his action. He suddenly, but slowly dipped you so that you could focus on where his line of sight was. Your eyes met Finn, who was busying himself with guests, as well as stealing glances at the two of you. As you focused on him, Tony peppered kisses along the heart of your exposed bosom. The gesture forced you to shoot up out of embarrassment. You knew he was marking his territory, but you immediately scolded him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who is he?” He asked you, ignoring your tiny hits and reprimands. Once you calmed down, you told him about Finn. “He hasn’t taken his eyes off of us, or should I say you, since my being here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You averted your gaze from Tony, and he immediately knew you were hiding something from him. He pestered you, until you told him about Finn’s crush, as well as the shared kiss. By the end of it all, he was sending death glares his way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should introduce us.” Tony suggested, gravitating towards Finn, before you held him taught.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Calm yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you say his name was again? Finn?” He asked, but he already knew the answer to his own question. “Finn. Finn. Finn.” He repeats, as if the name felt like a bad aftertaste on his tongue. “You know what? I like it. No, I really do, it fits him, because he looks like a fucking fish.” He spat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You grinned and asked, “You’re not jealous are you Tony?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what would I have to be jealous of? Did you not hear me say fish?” He questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s a sweetheart. Come on, let me introduce you.” You were about to take his hand to meet Finn, but were surprised to see that he was already making his way over to the two of you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y/N, who might this be?” Finn asked reaching out to shake his hand. He knew who Tony was, most people did, but this was Finn’s way of acting as if he himself was more important.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tony Stark” Tony interjected, acknowledging the outreached hand, but blatantly refusing to shake it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn dropped his hand, before speaking again, smile now twitching. “Nice to meet you Mr. Stark. I’m Finn Schmidt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well that’s rather unfortunate.” Tony mumbled, loud enough for the both of you to hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tony!” You chided, slapping his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?!” Tony cried. “You heard him say his last name was Shit, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He said Schmidt.” He knew that. Tony ignored the glare on your face that demanded he apologize.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of laughter rang in your ears, as you both snapped your necks towards it. Finn must of thought he was funny. “Y/N, your grandfather is hilarious.” Finn said, now deadpanning at Tony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony looked down at his hands, then at your brown ones, then back up to question the handsome boy. “Do I look like her fuc—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right Finn. My boyfriend is pretty funny.” You say, examining his face with a small smile. Your comment shocked both him and Tony. He was happy that you could finally call him that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now,” you continued. “I’m a bit tired from these past few weeks. I think I’m going to call it a night. Enjoy your evening Finn. I’ll see you Monday.” You smiled, as you tugged Tony away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight Fish Shit,” Tony smirked over his shoulder, as you dragged him towards the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s Finn Schmidt, you idiot.” You corrected, sending an apologetic nod back to your friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did I say?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Pushing the door open to your apartment, you unstrapped your shoes to place them next to the door, urging Tony to do the same. You threw your keys in a dish, and turned to him to whisper your intentions to go and slip into something more comfortable. He stared at you with a small smile as his response, dark eyes searching yours, while his remained unreadable. The dim light from the kitchen, illuminated his face, making it look intimidatingly beautiful. Or was hauntingly the word?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You suddenly felt nervous, realizing that this was the first time in months since you had been alone together. Handing him back the coat he let you borrow for the walk here, you cleared your throat, and averted your gaze before excusing yourself from the room. Tony relished in the fact that he had reverted you back to your first stage of innocence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon your exit, he took a slow stroll around the room. He was careful to take in all that he had missed. Curious of how much you had changed, and how much you stayed the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Accents of your favorite color were spread throughout the room. You had an open kitchen, and the living room was right across from it. They were both tidied to perfection. You had sleek wooden floors, that looked like they had never been stepped on. Furniture, that looked like it had never been sat on. A stove, that looked like it had never been turned on. Your place was nice, but he could tell you were rarely home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The walk here, you told him of your job on top of your internship, and school.You didn’t complain about it. In fact, you appreciated the chaos, and constant busyness. But he hated that you worked like a dog just to make ends meet. There was now all this time he would have to make up for, by spoiling you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He bent over to examine the books on your shelves. Some were new. Some that he had suggested. But what he searched for were the ones you would spend your summers rereading, as if the words would leave the page; desperate to memorize every letter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved on, now curious about your smart TV. What new shows were you watching? Did you still love the ones he remembered to be your favorite, or did new ones take their place?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He picked up the candle on your coffee table. The scent of honeysuckle assaulted his senses. It was much different from your usual vanilla. He sat it down to continue his journey to your kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He raided your pantry, your cupboards, and your fridge to see if you had been taking care of yourself. The contents were scarce, and he had to remind himself to scold you later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you hungry?” You asked smiling, grasping the hallway’s entry frame. You were wearing an oversized ash gray shirt whose front was tucked into a pair of frilly pink shorts. Your previously pinned hair now fallen was framing your cheeks, as stray pieces were pushed behind your ears. You removed all of your ruined makeup, and the result left a sheen of dew on the surface of your skin. If he thought you looked surreal at the gallery, ethereal was the word he’d use now due to your natural glowing state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes” He replied. But he was getting full off of your appearance alone. There was no need for useless human sustenance. The way you looked was enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You came into full view, grabbing a glass from your cupboards to pour yourself some water. “Well I’m afraid you’re not gonna find anything here.” You took a sip, offering him some. “But it’s not too late. There are still restaurants open.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He reached for the glass in your hand, but instead of taking it, he placed his hand over yours to make you feed him sips of water. He eyed you over the rim of the glass before setting it down to say, “I’m full now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You swallowed hard, walking to sit on a stool on the other side of the island. Tony fell backwards directly in front of you, letting the cabinets behind him catch him. He drank you in with his eyes, as you felt yourself shrinking under his scrutiny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” You questioned, shy from his gaze. He said nothing, and just watched you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a moment of playing the staring game, you tried to break the silence again. You looked down at the shirt you were wearing to spark a conversation. “I’m sorry I stole your shirt. I needed something to remind me of you. I hope you didn’t miss it too much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The only thing that I missed, was you.” He said after minutes of deafening silence. Is he mad?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking down out of guilt you told him, “Well I’m here now. Tell me how you’ve been.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt like your question was a loaded one. Not once did he think about himself while you were gone. He was constantly thinking of you. I’ve been lost. He wanted to say. I’ve been hopeless. I felt helpless not knowing where you were. Not knowing if you were okay. So many things were on the tip of his tongue, but instead he settled for “Let’s just say, I’ve missed you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not what I asked.” You were genuinely curious about how his life was without you. But Tony looked like he didn’t want to explore the subject further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s how I feel.” He declared, drifting slowly towards you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You decided to continue talking in order to fill the awkwardness. “Well its obviously how I feel too, but I wanna know how you’ve been holding up.” You ignored his sudden closeness. “Could you at least tell me how every one is? You mentioned Nao had blue hair? It was pink when we met.” Tony stood silent by your side as you asked your questions. “How’s Samuel? And Pepper?”As you rambled on and on, he traveled behind your stool, placing his hands on the chairs bars. His scent began to envelope you, and thats when your rambles became incoherent. If you weren’t already nervous before, you definitely were now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He picked up on it, like he usually does, and asked “Am I making you uncomfortable?” in a hushed tone. You felt his breath fan the back of your neck, goosebumps formed on the little parts that were exposed. Your thighs clenched together, as you were suddenly turned on by how he made you feel both small and secure at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabbed your chin, lifting your neck upwards and to the side, just before he placed a soft kiss on your lips, the first kiss since your reunion. It was so soft, you felt that he was afraid you might break; or as if you were only a part to a vivid dream. Deepening his touch, he let the fingers that were lifting your chin, trail down the line of your neck. Soft fingertips brushed against your skin, until they collectively found a loose position around your throat. He let his thumb explore your jaw, while his tongue explored your mouth. Soft lips quickly turned into rough ones, as they fought to release every frustration and emotion he felt for the past five months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he pulled away, he had the nerve to place a chaste kiss on your cheek, as if he hadn’t just tongue-fucked your face a moment ago. “Sorry.” He apologized, “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.” He then walked back to his position by the counter, as if nothing happened, turned to you and asked “So what was your question again?” Innocence and genuine curiosity etched his features, like the lust, from a moment ago, never existed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quickly overcoming your fit of fluster, you hesitantly stood to your feet. Tony never took his almond brown eyes off of you, as you seductively sauntered over to him. You had an idea. It was one you rarely thought of. One you never acted on; but if your time in Germany taught you something, it was to go for what you wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now standing directly in front of him, doe eyes boring into his, he shut them as you placed your hands against his chest, leaning in for a kiss. Much like his, it was soft. A feather like touch against his mouth. You barely pulled back to whisper, “follow me” against his lips. His eyes fluttered open just in time to see you retreating down the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was now his turn to become flustered, as he felt himself growing hot. He gave himself a moment to cool down, before taking his time walking down the hallway. As he poked his head in every room, just before he came to the last one, he found you sitting comfortably on your bed, stripped down to nothing but your bra and panties. Your elbows were propped up holding your weight, and your leg was crossed against your other as you patiently waited for him to enter the room. Your head was tilted as a seductive smile played on your features.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony returned the expression, and he was about to dive into you, until you raised your hand to halt his actions. “Take off your shirt.” You ordered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” He asked, eyebrows furrowing in amusement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You heard me.” You dared. Though your tone was soft, he knew you meant business. He searched your eyes for a moment, not finding his usual hint of submissiveness. So he decided to humor you. He leisurely unbuttoned his cuffs, glancing up at you every now and then. Then he took his time loosening his bowtie, dragging it off of his collar. He went painfully slow as he unbuttoned his bib, leering in your direction as he did so. Making you wait is what would usually break your spirit, and it was his favorite game. But you had learned patience while in Germany, so tonight was your night. You uncrossed your legs and raised to your feet, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt to roughly pull him into a kiss. This one was more feverish than the one shared in your kitchen, and it caught him by surprise since he was usually the one to take control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You switched your standing positions with him so that you were now the one facing the bed. As you deepened your kiss, he got pushed further back, until his knees collided with the mattress. You stood between his legs surveying his cherry swollen lips, before you reconnected your mouthes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You laced your fingers in his hair, breaking your kiss, to harshly tug his head upwards. The guttural groan that escaped his throat, left an ache between your legs, while liquid pooled to the center of your panties.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the newly exposed skin of his neck, you stuck your tongue out to lick a slow stripe from his adam’s apple to his jaw, eliciting a string of curses from Tony. You then placed wet kisses down from there to his abs, kneeling to face his crotch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The prominent bulge, made your eyes widen with anticipation, and mouth salivate from thirst. You fell to your knees, licking your lips, fingers now fumbling with the buckle of his belt. Tony grasped your chin, lifting it to meet your eyes. “Y/N, I don’t want you to think you have to do this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You smiled at him, assuring him that you wanted to, kissing his fingers before going back to your previous tasks. He tensed up when you placed your hand on his thigh, just as the other worked to release his cock. The veiny appendage sprung free, and its size still intimidated you as you struggled to fit it in your tiny hands. Still, you were determined to make him feel good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You wrapped your hand around it, holding his drunken gaze, before stroking him up and down. You placed chaste kisses along the base, until you reached his crown. When you swirled your tongue around his head, Tony’s dick bucked in your hands, and his large palm shot up to tangle in your hair, urging you to suck. You swatted his hands away, and fixed him with a stare, silently telling him you’d stop if he didn’t let you have this. When confident that he learned his place, you wrapped your lips around his tip, lowering yourself further down his shaft, twisting the parts you couldn’t fit (which was still a lot.) He was a moaning mess, when his dick hit the back of your throat. You bobbed your head up and down his length, mewling when you made him groan. The vibrations from your moans, sent jolts of electricity up his spine, and he struggled to contain himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gagging against him, you shot back gasping for air, only a string of spit connecting you. After six more motions like that, Tony shot three thick ropes of cum down your throat. The sound he let out as he came, made the area between your thighs slick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He usually spewed words of encouragement when you gave him head. “Just like that” or “Suck my cock” filled your ears as you worked him through his orgasm. But to see him come completely undone, unable to form a sentence, let alone control the situation, had you feeling more than satisfied. His head was thrown back surveying the ceiling before he bought his attention back to you. His face was a soft shade of pink, and sweat covered his forehead; it worked like glue, as pieces of disheveled hair stuck to it. “Who taught you how to do that?” He asked between breaths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finn.” You joked, but as soon as you said it, Tony grabbed your arm to yank you to your feet. He grabbed the nape of your neck to pull you closer to his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you’re just kidding sweetheart, but I don’t find that funny.” He rasped in a low tone. The grip he had on your neck caused you to whimper, but you didn’t mind the sting. It only riled you up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You stepped back from his embrace, to undo your bra, just for him to yank you back in once it was off. He began kissing between your sternum, dangerously close to the mounds of your breasts. You chuckled at the feeling of his facial hair tickling your skin, but then your giggles turned into moans as his beard created delicious burns across your surface. He reached his hands down to your waist ridding you of your panties. Once you stepped out of them, you pushed him backwards on the bed, to crawl over him placing both thighs on each side of his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He bit his bottom lip at the sight of you, eyes burning with desire, and hands trailing from your thighs to your waist. You grabbed his dick, brushing it against your lips, before slowly guiding it to your entrance. As you sunk down on him, he sucked in air harshly, while you yourself let out a gasp of pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You still fit like a glove, baby.” He moaned out, glowered at you through hooded eyes. His hands tightened their grips around your waist to help you ease yourself onto him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pained gasp erupted through your chest; the farther you sunk down on him, the further you stretched out. Pleasure began to burn in your loins when you met his end. You threw your head back and planted your palms against his chest, rocking and grinding on his cock at a painfully slow pace. Your clit grazed his base as you did so, encouraging you to pick up your speed. His hands that were previously on your waist, crept up your front to fondle your breasts. You grabbed his wrists to help lift yourself up and down his shaft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The faster you bucked against him, the closer you came to meet your edge. He found his words of encouragement, when he heard your lusty pants of pleasure. “Such a pretty girl.” He praised. “Look at you go.” He whispered. He watched sweat form against your cupids bow, and your expression contort further into one of pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your pace began to falter which is when he placed an arm around your back to sit the two of you up. Using the edge of the bed, he met your hips with his own, fucking into you at a new angle. His pace was faster, and more accurate than your own, which meant with each thrust he his your g-spot head on. His grunts and your pants echoed off of the walls as he sent you barreling towards your orgasm. You shut your eyes, letting the ecstasy hit, as you panted his name, over and over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Letting the pleasure wash over you, you came to a complete stop, your moans sending vibrations through Tony’s chest. He didn’t stop though, his thrusts were relentless, as he tried his hardest to bury into you. “Keep going.” He ordered you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t.” You whimpered, already fucked out, when you barely even started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes you can.” He simply said, forcing you to sit up straight. You straddled his lap, met his eyes, and placed your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself, trying to will yourself up and down, but your hips just wouldn’t let you. By this time, he stopped completely as well, to catch his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You laid your head in the crook of his neck, defeated. “I’m sorry.” You exhaled into his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lifted your head to cup your chin. When his eyes met yours, he pecked your lips before saying, “It’s okay princess. You did so well…but now it’s my turn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, he picked you up and wrapped your legs around him to place you at the top of the bed. He got rid of the rest of his clothes before he crawled back into bed, sinking into you again. You both let out groans at the feeling of his fullness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony threw nice and slow out the window, and immediately began drilling into you. Your moans turned into deafening screams as his hips bruised your pelvis. He pried your legs open, placing quick kisses along your neck as he did so, knowing it would drive you up the wall as well as comfort you. He bit and sucked harshly along your collar bone, sending your mind into a blissful haze. Your hands shot up to his back, clawing at the flesh. You left blood in your wake, as you raked your hands down the skin. He let out a growl at the feeling, thrusting harder into you as a result.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your second orgasm arrived quicker than your first, but the feeling was more intense. He left you writhing, and shaking on him, as ripples of pleasure coursed through your body. Giving you a minute to collect yourself he flipped you over, before saying, “I’m not done with you yet, princess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A look of alarm spread on your features, when you looked behind you to see him lining himself up yet again. “Tony I don’t think I can cum again.” You whimpered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awe, I thought you were a big girl.” He teased, smirking as revenge for earlier. While he loved the way you look on top, it obviously hurt his dominating spirit when you took his control. He leaned down, grabbing the side of your face to better access your ear. You felt his hot breath fan the side of your cheek as he whispered, “You’re gonna take all of me, until I fill you up with my cum.” Then he let you go, causing you to fall forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were so turned on it didn’t make sense. You just had three orgasms rip through you, yet your pussy was begging for more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slammed into you for a final time, this position trumping them all. He gripped your hips, locking in on you, giving you no chance of escape. That didn’t mean you wouldn’t try. You climbed to the top of the bed, trying to put a bit of space between yourself and Tony’s strokes, but he just pulled you back in, fucking you harder than before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tears welled up in your eyes. The intensity was becoming entirely too much. Your nipples brushed your bedsheets the harder he fucked you into them. His balls slapped against your clit, every time he met your hips. And his grunts of pleasure from using you, sent you toppling over the edge for a third time. The stimulation sending you into a convulsing fit. You squirted against him, covering his member with your sticky wet cream. Luckily for you, he followed shortly after, coating your walls with his thick white seed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you collapsed, he rolled to the other side of you, both of you breathing heavier than before. When he caught his breath, you turned over to drape your naked body onto his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was I too rough” He asked, suddenly feeling like he went overboard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely not.” You giggled. “Please do that to me all the time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled in response burying his nose in your hair. The smell of coconut immediately comforting him. “I love you Y/N.” He cooed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You lifted your head from his chest to kiss him sweetly. “I love you too, Tony.” That was the last thing you both said, before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whether your relationship lasted a lifetime, or ended in a year, in this moment you were happy. Happy that you no longer had to hide from the world. Happy that he was finally in your arms again. Happy to want someone, who wanted you even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Happy to exist at the same time as him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love you all, and really hope you enjoyed this! Thank you for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please tell me what you think!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>